Destined
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ryou has been taking care of his little girl, Sakora, ever scince he found her on his door step. Its been 6 years scince HE left to go to the after life. But, what happens when HE comes back? Full sum inside plz read. Rated t because of Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah so evil plot bunnies have taken over my mind. Again. So yeah, thought it would be nice to write a fanfic for Ryou and Bakura. **

**Ryou- Ummm, shouldnt we read it?**

**Bakura- Yeah, shouldnt we know what you've writen about?**

**Me- No. Not yet. You must wait Fluffy.**

**Bakura- Dont call me fluffy.**

**Me- You want me to call you Florence?**

**Bakura- Its Bakura! BAKURA! DONT CALL ME FLORENCE OR FLUFFY! MY NAME IS BAKURA!**

**Ryou- Bakura calm the bloody hell down! Remember what happened last time?**

**Bakura- The idoit deserved it.**

**Me- Discliamer and summary please.**

**Bakura- Shadow doesnt own shit. Except for Sakora.**

**Me-**

**Summary- Ryou has been taking care of his little girl, Sakora, ever scince he found her on his door step. Its been 6 years scince HE left to go to the after life. But, what happens when HE comes back? Will Ryou finally be truely happy? But, what happens when Ryou gets a letter saying they want their daughter back? What will Bakura do to protect his new Family?**

~~~Lalalalal~~~

Ryou rubbed his puffy red eyes as he walked home. A few tears still rolling down his cheeks. When he got home he heard crying. He looked around and saw something on his door step. He walked over to it and knelt down and gasped when he saw it was a baby.

"Oh, dear." he said. he picked the baby up, he saw a note and opened it.

_To whom ever may live here, please take care of her. She is yours, I wont come after her when she's older. I cant care for her. Please care for her._

Ryou frowned and looked down at the baby girl. She had brownish black hair and dark brown eyes. Ryou felt tears fill his eyes, the baby girl's eyes reminded him of Bakura. He smiled softly at the baby as he unlocked the door and walked into the house kicking the door close. He hummed as he walked to the couch and sat down, rocking the baby.

"Dont worry, Little Sakora. I'll take care you. I promise." he said. Sakora smiled and giggled.

Ryou smiled.

~~~Six years Later~~~

Ryou hummed as he cooked dinner, he had his hair tied back as he cooked.

"Mommy!" he turned and saw a litttle girl with long brownish black hair and dark brown eyes, she was wearing a long white dress with flowers on it. He smiled.

"Hello, Sakora." he said. Sakora ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Mommy, when are Uncle Yugi and Malik and the others coming?" Sakora asked. Ryou smiled, he had tried to get Sakora to call him daddy or papa, but Marik being a jackass taught her to call him mommy.

"I dont know, Sweetie." Ryou said kissing his daughters cheek. She giggled and hugged him. Ryou hugged back then set her down.

"Now, why dont you go and play, so I can finish dinner?"

"Ok!" Sakora said, she turned and ran out of the room. Ryou sighed and finished cooking. He rinsed his hands and dried them off as there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Ryou called. He left the kitchen and went to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Joey, Seto, come on in." Ryou said moving aside.

"Hey Ryou, how ya been?" Joey asked as he dragged Seto in.

"Good."

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Seto!" Sakora squealed happily hugging jumping into Joeys arms and hugging him. Joey smiled and hugged back.

"Hey, Sakora." Joey said, setting her down.

"Are Yug, Malik, Tris', or Duke here yet?" Joey asked as the went to the living room. Ryou shook his head.

"No. Not yet." Ryou said sighing. He ran a hand through his hair as he pulled the hair band out. He rubbed his eyes.

He stood when there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door he was suddenly jumped, he stumbled backwards a few steps. He looked down to see Malik clinging to him, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ryou hugged his friend back and looked up at Yugi, who had a few tears rolling down his face. Ryou smiled sadly as he felt tears fill his own eyes. Yugi and Ryou helped Malik to the living room and sat him down, Duke and Tristen followed after closing the door.

"Theres food in the kitchen if you want any." Ryou said. Joey stood and he and Tristen went to get food for themselves and their lovers. Ryou got Malik and Sakora some food as Yugi got his own. Ryou handed Sakora her plate and Malik his, then got his own. The group sat in the living room as they ate. Malik ate half of his food before setting it on the table. Ryou didnt really eat any of his food. Yugi ate 2 or 3 bits but that was it. Ryou stood and took Seto's, Sakora's, Joey's, Tristen's, and Duke's, plates and went to the kitchen and dumped his food and put the plates in the sink. Yugi and Malik came in with their plates and the glasses. After they dumped the rest of their food they put the dishes in the sink. Ryou leaned against the counter. Memories flooded his mind as he remembered Bakura.

Ryou felt tears trickle down his cheeks, he looked down his bangs covering his eyes as he closed them. He fell to his knees as he started to sob.

"Why? Why did they have to go?" Ryou sobbed. Malik started to sobbed also and fell to his kness next Ryou.

"I want Marik back." Malik cried. Yugi knelt infront of them and the three hugged. Yugi began sobbing as well. The others came in and saw the hikaris. Joey, Tristen, and Duke went to the three hikaris and knelt next to them and tried to comfort them. Sakora ran to Ryou.

"Mommy, whats wrong?" she asked. Ryou looked at her and wipped the tears away and hugged his daughter.

"Nothing, Sweetie. I just really miss some is all." he said. "Go get ready for bed."

"Ok." Sakora

"What did we do to deserve this?" Malik said."Did we do something to anger the gods? Is this our punishment?"

"We won the duel. That's what we did... this is the price." Yugi sniffled

"Oh, Ra. I miss Bakura..." Ryou sobbed.

"Hey, I'm sure he is happy were ever he is. He would want you to be happy." Duke said.

~~~Sakora~~~

Sakora left the kitchen then stood against the wall listening to her mom and his friends talk.

"Oh, Ra. I miss Bakura." she heard her mom sob. She blinked. She had often heard her mom say that name at night in his sleep, always sobbing. Sometimes she would hear him talk to this Bakura. She listened as she heard her mom speak again

"I know, I know he would. But I can't help it." Ryou said."I just wish that I could see him. If only for a minute."

"I know, what I wouldnt give to see Marik. To see his crazy spikey hair." Sakora heard her Uncl Malik say.

"And ranting about how he would destroy Yami." Yugi said giggling. Ryou laughed.

"Bakura and Malik fighting over who was more evil." Ryou said. Malik laughed.

"Bakura always did win those fights!" he said.

Sakora headed to her room to change.

~~~Ryou~~~

Ryou sighed as he walked his friends to the door.

"Bye, guys." he said as he hugged them.

"Bye, Ryou, take care ok?" Yugi said.

"I will." Ryou said.

"Bye, Ryou." Malik said as he headed to his motorcycle.

"See ya late' pal." Joey said. He and Seto left.

"Bye Ryou." Duke and Tristen called as they left. Ryou sighed and closed the door and locked it, then headed to Sakora's room. When he walked in he saw Sakora in her bed. He walked over to her and kissed her forhead.

"Night, Sakora."

"Mommy? Who was he?" Ryou blinked and sat down on the bed.

"Who was who?" he asked.

"That Bakura you always talk to at night. The one you tell and ask to come back." Sakora said.

"Oh, well, he... He was a very very dear friend." Ryou said.

"Did you love him?"

"Oh, yes. very much. I still do. Go to sleep now." Ryou said kissung his daughters cheek. Sakora yawned. Ryou stood and went to the door.

"Mommy? If he came back, would that make you happy? Would it make us a family?"

"Sweetie, we are a family. Yes, it would make me happy if he came back. But, he's... he's somewhere that doesnt allow him to leave." Ryou said. He turned the light off and went to his room. He went to the window and looked up at the moon.

_'Bakura... oh, how I wish you were here... It's hard being a single parent... I need you...'_

~~~meanwhile~~~~

Sakora waited till she was sure her mom was gone then got out of bed and knelt beside her bed and closed her eyes.

"Ra, if you are listening, please let Bakura come home. I dont want mommy to be sad. I really would like to have a daddy. Please let him come home. Thank you." Sakora climbed back into bed and laid down and went to sleep.

~~~Bak with Ryou~~~

Ryou stayed looking out the window for awile before walking to his bed and laying down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~~LALALALALAL~~~

**Me- and that is the first chappie! Yes the girls name is Sakora. S-A-K-O-R-A . Sah-core-a. Sakora.**

**Ryou-hmmmm. It wasnt that bad.**

**Bakura- When do I get to come back?**

**Me- Next Chappie will be centered around you and how you feel. You may come back in third or forth chappie.**

**Ryou-Review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Yay! Reviews! I was happy when I read the revies they made my day.**

**Bakura- So this chapters about me?**

**Me-Yes, and it ends with Ryou cuz I love him to much to leave him out.**

**Ryou- So Is Bakura coming in this chapter or the next?**

**Me-Hopefully the Next.**

**Bakura- It better be the next...**

**Me- okay review replies**

**Kiara victory Tatsu- Thanks! ^^ yes Sakora is cute. **

**Kate- Heres chappy two!**

**YamiBakura1988- Update! lol. Here ya go!**

**Ryou- Shadow doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh only Sakora.**

~~~lalalal~~~

Bakura sighed as he leaned against a wall. He looked around, waiting for someone to come by so he could scare them. He spotted someone walking towards him. He hid and waited for the person to come closer.

"Don't even try it, Tomb Robber."

Bakura growled, he would know that voice any where.

"What do you want, Pharaoh?" he sneered as he came out of hiding. He looked at Yami.

"The samething you want. To go back." Yami said leaning against a wall.

"Go back where?" Bakura asked. Then he blinked.

"Oh, there... Why would I want to go back?" Bakura asked looking away.

"Same reason we do."

Bakura and Yami turned and saw Marik leaning against a wall.

"And that reason is?" Bakura questioned. Though, he was sure he already knew the answer. THe each had fallen in love with their hikaris.

"We fell in love." Marik said. Bakura immeadiatly got defensive.

"What? What makes you think I fell in love?" Bakura snapped. "I dont love anyone!" Lie. Bakura did love some one. he loved Ryou, his light, and he missed him dearly.

"Bakura cut the act. Its not going to make the feelings go away." Yami said sighing.

"It doesnt even matter! We'll never see them again, anyways!" Bakura snapped. Yami shook his head.

"We could speak to the gods. If luck is on our side they will let us see them again. They may even let us live again." Yami explained.

"HA! Your in way to over your head, Pharaoh!" Bakura scoffed. "Ra would never agree to it. Nor would the others."

Yami sighed, "Even if they dont, its worth a try. You need to calm down, Bakura. Yelling and getting angry wont solve anything. I was Pharaoh once, so they might listen to me. But if you dont want to see your hikari again, then fine. But, I want to see Yugi again. At least I have the guts to say that I love him, while you, refuse to accept that you fell for Ryou. Why dont you swallow that damn pride of yours and accept it?" without waiting for a reply, Yami turned and walked away. Marik looked at Bakura.

"I'm with the Pharaoh on this one. I want to see Malik. You can stay here and sulk. But I'm leaving." Marik followed Yami.

Bakura snorted and watched them leave.

"I'll get along fine... I don't need anyone." he muttered. Bakura sighed he kicked the sand. _'Why did I have to go fall for that damn hikari? sigh... Ryou... oh Ra, how i miss you.'_ Bakura shook his head and growled. _No! I dont need anyone! I'm evil! Evil doesnt deserve love... I dont even deserve Ryou's love... not after all the shit I did to him...'_ Bakura started to walk, not really careing where he was going. He thought about Ryou and if the hikari was doing alright. He stopped walking and found himself infront of the Gods' palace. He blinked, then sighed.

_'The Gods would never agree to let me live again. Not after all I've done... But, I have to try. For Ryou's sake. I have to try.'_ Bakura walked into the palace and went to the throne room. When he got there, he knelt in front of them to show respect

"You may rise." Ra said. Bakura stood.

"Why have you come?" Isis asked.

"I have come to make a request." Bakura stated.

"And what request would that be, Thief King?" Amon asked.

"I want to return to the world of the living, to my hikari." Bakura said. Ra narrowed his eyes.

"That's a rather bold request, Tomb Robber. Considering what you've done." Ra said.

"I know, I have no right to ask for such a thing but, I have to go back. I feel that I should be with my hikari. He needs me. I miss him. Please, I beg of you, let me return to my light." Bakura said, he hated that he had to beg, but he had to be with Ryou.

"Hmmm. We shall discuss and decide an aswer. When we choose what we will do. We will call for you when we are done." Ra said. Bakura nodded and left. When he walked out he saw Yami outside staring up at the sky. Bakura looked up too. It was a clear night the moon was shining brightly.

"How did it go?" Yami asked.

"They said they would think about it. They'll never let me live again." Bakura said.

"You may have done terrible things. But I doubt that they will keep you from your Hikari." Yami said looking at Bakura. Bakura glared at him.

"Bullshit." Bakura hissed. Yami sighed.

"Trust me, Bakura. You'll see Ryou again. We will be reunited with our hikaris soon. Just be patient." Yami said. then he startd to walk away. Bakura walked the other way.

~~~Time skip~~~

Bakura, Yami, and Marik stood in front of the Gods as they waited to hear the answer to ther request.

"Atem and Marik, you requested to live again. We have dicussed and decided that you can go back to your hikaris. As for you, Bakura." Ra paused. Bakura looked down and waited for the rejection.

"Your request has been granted. You can live again." Isis said.

Bakura looked up shocked.

"We were going to reject, but lucky for you, someone prayed for you to come home." Ra said.

"You truely are lucky, Bakura." Amon said.

Thank you." Bakura said.

"Beware, Thief King, This is your only chance, mess it up, and thats it." Isis said.

"I wont mess it up." Bakura promised.

~~~~With Ryou morning~~~

Ryou yawned as he woke. He streached and got up. He changed, then brushed out his hair. he pulled it back in a high ponytail then, went to make breakfreast. He pulled out the eggs and bacon and started to cook them. When he was done cooking he made two plates and placed them on the table. He went to Sakora's room and went over to her.

"Sakora, sweetie, time to get up." he said shaking his daughter gentaly. Sakora yawned and streatched as she woke.

"Good morning Mommy." she said.

"Morning, Sweetheart. Now get up. Breakfeast is on the table." Ryou said smiling. Sakora got out of bed. Ryou left the room.

He went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He started to eat as he picked up the book he was reading. Sakora came in wearing a black dress with a frilly skirt. Ryou smiled when she came in. Sakora smiled back and sat down and started to eat.

When they finished eating Ryou washed the dishes and put them away.

"Mama? Can we go to the park today?" Sakora asked.

"Sure." Ryou said. He smiled as Sakora cheered and grabbed his hand. dragging him out of the house.

**Me- Finally I feel like im bout to pass out. Any way Bakura comes next chappi.**

**Ryou- Yay! Bakura's caming back! ^^**

**Bakura- Finally. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-I'm back!**

**Bakura- Wow. you update quick dont you?**

**Me- ... No not really... **

**Ryou- So its just this story?**

**Me- yup.**

**Review Replies-**

**ADeadBlackRose- Thanks! Here's a chappy.**

**Tranquil-Choas- Thanks! I'm so glad you like Sakora. Hehehe. I dont even know Ryou's reaction! And I'm the Author! XD**

**looot- Yeah I dont have one. Thanks for liking the story! Hahahah, that would be awkward. hehehehehe.**

**Darkelf777- yes. Bakura will come.**

**Satori- THANKS! Glad You loved it dude!**

**Me- Oh and there will be tea/anzu bashing in this fic somewhere. I hate that bitch...**

**Bakura- Who doesnt?**

**Ryou- Shadow doesnt own Yu-Gi-Oh! only Sakora. and Sophie and her kids Seth and Zoey.**

**Me-Enjoy! oh and here are the ages. I wont list the yami's ages cuz I dont feel like it.**

**Ryou- 23**

**Yugi- 23**

**Malik- 22**

**Joey- 23**

**Seto- 25**

~~~Fluffy Bakura~~~

Ryou watched from his seat on a bench as Sakora played on the jungle gym. Ryou smiled. He opened the book he had with him and started to read, looking up to see what Sakora was doing every once in awhile. He heard Sakora giggle and looked up to see her talking with to other kids, one was a boy with black hair, the other one was a girl with short brown hair. Ryou watched as the girl and Sakora giggled and started to play a hand game. He smiled and sighed.

"Its hard being a single parent huh?"

Ryou looked up and saw a woman about 25 standing next to him. She had green eyes and red hair. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Very." he said."I'm Ryou."

"Sophie." the girl said sitting next to him.

"Its nice to meet you Sophie." Ryou said smiling.

"Same. So, what happened? Mother run out on you?" Sophie asked.

"She's not my real daughter. I found her on my doorstep." Ryou said.

"Oh." Sophie said. "So how long have you've been a parent?"

"Well... I was 17 when I found her, im 23 now so about six years." Ryou said, he sighed and held back the tears."six long years." he whispered. Sophie blinked.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Ryou replied. He looked over to where Sakora was. She was looking up at the sky. The girl and boy were talking to her. Ryou chuckled knowing that Sakora wasnt hearing what they said. It reminded him of how Bakura would space out at times.

"Sakora!" he called. Sakora blinked and looked around. He smiled."I swear she gets more like him everyday." he murmured to himself.

"Like who?"

"Huh?" Ryou blinked and looked at Sophie.

"You said the she gets more like him everyday. WHo?"

"Oh. Um... I very close friend. See, the night I found her, was the night that, me and my friends had lost the closest people to us. The person I lost was, a very _very_ close friend. We were never apart. He was very strange. He would space out at times. He would often rant about random things that pissed him off..." Ryou smiled and chuckled at the last part, remembering Bakura cursing the Pharaohs name and saying how he was going to kill him.

"Oh. It's hard to lose someone close to you." Sophie said standing."I have to go. It was nice talking to you Ryou. Zoey! Seth! Come on!"

The boy and Girl ran over and left with their mom. Ryou checked the time, it was 12 00. He stood.

"Sakora! Sweetie, come on, lets get some thing to eat!" he said. He looked around and blinked. 'Sakora!" he called, he looked around starting to panic when he didnt see her.

"Sakora! Sakora, where are you?" he called franticly. He ran through the park looking around. He spotted her chasing a butterfly and sighed in relief and ran to her.

"Sakora! Oh thank, Ra your safe!" he said. Sakora stopped and ran to Ryou who hugged her. "Dont ever do that again! You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Mommy." Sakora said.

"Its fine. Just dont ever do that again." Ryou said kissing Sakora's forehead. He was glad she was safe. Suddenly, there was a bright flashed of light. Ryou sheided his and Sakora's eyes.

"WHOA! GAH! OW! SHIT!" came a familiar voice. Ryou blinked when the light dissapeared and he looked to where the voice came from. Rolling away from the giant rock was a very angry white haired egyptian. Ryou froze.

"Fuck! That hurt! Had to drop me right on the damn rock, didnt you? FUCK YOU, RA!" the man yelled at the sky as he stood back to Ryou. Ryou stepped forward toward the man. _He sounds like him, he looks exactly like him, just with tan skin... Is it really him?'_

"B-Bakura? I-i-is it really you?" Ryou asked. The man spun around.

"Hikari! Ow! Shit! Damn, my back hurts." Ryou giggled Yep, it was Bakura. Bakura glared. "Its not funny! It fucking hurt!"

"Well you did land on a rock." Ryou said. Sakora who had hid behind Ryou, tugged on his sleep. Ryou looked down.

"Its alright sweetie, Come out and say hello." Ryou said. Bakura looked down as Sakora came out, he blinked.

"Hello, my name's Sakora. Why did you yell at Ra?" she asked.

"Because, he dropped me on a rock." Bakura said. Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes, then he blinked.

"Wait, why are you back?" he asked. Bakura glared at him.

"What? Your not happy I'm here?"

"Bakura, I am happy your here. I truely am. But I would like to know, if your staying for good, or... or if your just going to leave again..." Ryou said frowning at the last part.

"I asked to return. I'm here to stay. The gods were very generous, apparently, they were going to reject, but some one prayed for me to come home." Bakura said his glare softening. Ryou smiled he walked over to Bakura, and hugged him. Letting tears of happiness fall from his eyes.

"I've missed you. he whispered. Bakura tense before hugging back and burying his face in Ryous hair.

"I missed you too." Bakura said, then he pushed Ryou away clearing his throat. Ryou smiled. Sakora smiled and rushed forward and hugged Bakura shocking him

"Yay! You made Mommy smile!" Sakora said. Bakura raised an eye brow.

'Mommy?"

"Yes. She's my daughter. Blame Malik. He taught her to call me that." Ryou said.

"Your daughter?" Bakura asked. _'Then that means... he's with some one else.' _

"Yeah..." Ryou said smiling. _'For six years all by myself...' _Bakura frowned.

"Six years? It's really been that long?" he asked. Ryou blinked.

"How did you...? The link... I forgot about that..." Ryou said. Bakura snickered.

"Little Tenshi, always forgetting." he teased. Ryou blushed and looked away. Bakura smirked.

"Mommy's face is red!" Sakora giggled. Ryou smiled as Sakora's stomach growled. The little girl giggle more.

"Hungry?" Ryou asked. Sakora nodded.

"Well, lets go get something to eat. Come on, Kura-kun." Ryou said. Bakura smiled and followed Ryou and Sakora as they headed to Burger World.

~~~~~Malik~~~~

Malik groaned as he woke. He looked at the time, it was 9 15 am. He sat up and rubbed is aching head.

"Ow... My head..." he whimpered. He rubbed his still red and puffy eyes. He stood getting out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom he washed his face and grabbed some headach relief. he took out two pills and took them. He left the bathroom and yawned. He headed to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He sighed and decided not to eat and went to the living room. He turned on the TV and sat down on the couch.

He jumped when there was a bright flash of light. He lunged for the Millenium Rod and stood as the light faded.

"Are you seriously going to even try that?" Malik gasped when he saw who it was.

"Ma-Marik... I-is it r-really y-you?" he asked.

"Who else?" Marik said smirking. Malik ran to Marik and hugged him.

"Your back! I've missed you so much!" he said. Marik smiled a soft smile.

"I've missed you as well."

~~~~Yugi~~~~

Yugi sighed as woke and got out of bed. He yawned and went to the bathroom to clean up. When he finished, he walked back it to his room and picked up the Millenium Puzzle. he put it on and sat on his bed.

'Yami... I wish you were here." There was a bright flash of light and a figure appeared. Yugi stood as the light dissapeared. Yugi froze when he saw Yami. He looked the same but his skin was tan.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Little One?" Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. Yugi smiled also and ran over and hugged his look a like.

"Yami! Your back! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you as well, Little One." Yami said hugging back.

~~~The end~~~NOT!~~~

**Me- Yay! Fluffy is back! And the others to! ^^**

**Ryou-YAY! I wont Have to be alone anymore!**

**Bakura- WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL ON A ROCK?**

**Me- Because! I said so.**

**Ryou-Review!**

**Bakura- FLAME AND YOU ALL WILL BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Sorry. Haha A lot of you comented on Bakura falling on the rock. ^^ It was funny. LOL 6:24 and im finally updating good news! I HAVE A BETA! YAY! But only for today sadly.**

**BloodyCrows Queen (Chief editor)- Fluffy kitty!**

**Bakura- I despise you.**

**Me-Oh calm down Fluffy.**

**Ryou- No Review Replies today sadly. Bakura how many times do I have to tell you! We DO NOT use shadow magic!**

**Bakura- fine... Shadow owns nothing only Sakora.**

**BloodyCrows Queen- FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFFY KITTY! *Puts cat ears and tail on bakura. Using super glue!***

**Ryou- Enjoy! Bakura! DO NOT make me couch you!**

**BloodyCrows Queen & Me- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!**

**/hikari to yami/**

**\yami to hikari\**

~~~Last time on Destined~~~

_"Its fine. Just dont ever do that again." Ryou said kissing Sakora's forehead. He was glad she was safe. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. Ryou sheided his and Sakora's eyes. _

_"WHOA! GAH! OW! SHIT!" came a familiar voice. Ryou blinked when the light dissapeared and he looked to where the voice came from. Rolling away from the giant rock was a very angry white haired egyptian. Ryou froze._

_"Fuck! That hurt! Had to drop me right on the damn rock, didnt you? FUCK YOU, RA!" the man yelled at the sky as he stood, back to Ryou. Ryou stepped forward toward the man. He sounds like him, he looks exactly like him, just with tan skin... Is it really him?' _

_"B-Bakura? I-i-is it really you?" Ryou asked. The man spun around._

_"Hikari! Ow! Shit! Damn, my back hurts." Ryou giggled Yep, it was Bakura. Bakura glared. "Its not funny! It fucking hurt!"_

_Malik jumped when there was a bright flash of light. He lunged for the Millenium Rod and stood as the light faded. _

_"Are you seriously going to even try that?" Malik gasped when he saw who it was._

_"Ma-Marik... I-is it r-really y-you?" he asked._

_"Who else?" Marik said smirking. Malik ran to Marik and hugged him._

_"Your back! I've missed you so much!" he said. Marik smiled a soft smile._

_"I've missed you as well."_

_"Yami?" Yugi asked._

_"Little One?" Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. Yugi smiled also and ran over and hugged his look a like._

_"Yami! Your back! I've missed you so much!"_

_"I've missed you as well, Little One." Yami said hugging back._

~~~Today on Destined~~~

Ryou smiled as he watched Sakora jumping around Bakura, they had just left Burger world and were heading back to Ryou's and Sakora's house. He wondered, that if Bakura was back, if the others were back as well.

"Kura-kun?" Ryou said looking at his yami. Bakura looked at him.

"Hm?"

"Are the other's back as well?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Or atleast they should. I dont care either way really. Not having to deal with Pharaoh would be nice." Bakura said. Ryou rolled his eyes. Sakora tugged Bakura's sleeve and reached up. Bakura stared at her be for picking her up. Ryou smiled as Sakora giggled. She hugged Bakura, then she yawned and snuggled into Bakura's arms and fell asleep. Ryou smiled.

/She seems to like you. Fair warning. She's not going to leave you alone now. She will cling to you./ Ryou said through the mind link. Bakura looked at him.

\How have you been?\ Bakura asked.

/Good. Lonely. But I've been good. I've really missed you Bakura. I'm glad your back./ Ryou replied looking at Bakura smiling.

\How can you say that? After all I've done to you? After all the hell I put you through? How can you be glad to see me?\ Bakura asked confused.

/I dont care about what happened. It's all in the past now./ Ryou said. /It doesnt matter. All that matters is that your back with me./ Ryou blushed at what he said and looked away. They got to the house and Ryou unlocked the door and went in. Bakura shut the door.

"Her rooms down the hall and to the right." Ryou said. Bakura headed to Sakora's Room as Ryou headed to the kitchen for a drink. He got a coke and opened it, he took a drink as he headed to the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Bakura came in and sat next to him. They watched a movie and talked. Ryou told him what had happened in the last 6 years. Sakora came in an hour later.

"Hey, Sweetie. How was your nap?" Ryou asked as Sakora walked over and jumped on to the couch.

"Good!" Sakora said.

~~~Later that night after dinner~~~

Ryou tucked Sakora in.

"Mommy? Is Bakura gonna stay?" Sakora asked. Ryou smiled.

"I dont know, Sweetheart. Maybe. Now, go to sleep. You have school tomarrow." Ryou said kissing Sakora's forehead. He stood and turned the light off. He closed the door behind him and headed to the living sat down on the couch and saw Bakura flipping through the channels. He stopped when he got to Fearnet. Saw was just coming on.(A/N- Please note that I have not watch this movie in a LONG time. so parts may be made up.) Ryou shuddered and went to leave.

"Hey! The movie's just starting! Come on." Bakura said. Ryou looked at him.

"You know I hate scary movies, Kura." Ryou said.

"Come on. You scared of a silly movie?" Bakura taunted. He grabbed Ryou's wrist and pulled Ryou towards him and sat Ryou next to him. Ryou frowned.

"Bakura... I really dont want to watch Saw..." Ryou said.

"Too late. Your watching it." Bakura said. Ryou sighed. They started to watch the movie. Ryou cringed as the first victim screamed and was killed.

Half way through movie Ryou was scared out of his mind, he had tried to run out of the room. But, Bakura being the jackass that he is, kept pulling him back on the couch. Ryou cringed and hid his face in Bakura's shoulder as the girl screamed and blood splattered everywhere. Bakura laughed, Ryou shuddered as he looked back at the tv still staying close to Bakura.

Bakura smirked as Ryou jumped as there was another scream and hid his face again. Bakura wrapped his arm around the hikari's waist and held him.

Ryou flinched expecting Bakura to shove him away. When the yami didnt he looked up and saw Bakura and smiling at the people being killed. Ryou flinched as there a scream and clung closer to Bakura, who laughed at the person's painful death. Ryou was pretty sure he should be more scared that Bakura was enjoying the bloody deaths of the victims then the movie but, he didnt really care all he cared about was that the movie was almost over. After the movie ended he sighed in relief.

"Oh! Look, Saw II is coming on next." Bakura said.

"No thanks. I've had enough for one night." Ryou said.

"Come on one more." Bakura said.

Ryou frowned."Fine... But just one more." he said. Needless to say. It was a Saw marathon and poor Ryou never got away.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Ryou groaned as he woke. He blinked and looked around. He was in the living room the tv was still on and... he was in Bakura's arms. He blushed as he pulled away from the sleeping ex thief. He turned the tv off and looked at the time it was 6 50. He stood and streatched and looked at Bakura. He queitly left the room and went to Sakora's room.

"Sakora. Wake up. Time to get ready for school." He said shaking his daughter gently. Sakora sat up and yawned. Ryou left the room and went to his own room to get changed. He brushed his hair out and pulled it back and headed to the kitchen to get Sakora's lunch and Breakfast ready and make coffee for himself. Sakora walked in wearing a purple shirt that said "If I throw I stick will you leave?' and a black skirt with butterflies on it. Ryou gave her her breakfast. He poured a cup of coffee, he added some suger and Vanilla latte mix in the cup and stired it. He took a drink and walked into the living room. He smiled when he saw Bakura still asleep. He set his coffee down and grabbed a blanket and covered Bakura up.

By the time, Ryou was done with his coffee, Sakora was done eating. Ryou handed her her lunch and the two left. Ryou walked Sakora to her school that wasn't that far away.

"Have a good day, Sakora." Ryou said.

"Bye, Mommy!" Sakora said as she ran to a group of friends. Ryou smiled and turned and walked back home.

When he walked in he went to the living room and saw that Bakura was still asleep. He smiled. The ex thief looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Ryou went to the kitchen amd started making himself and Bakura something to eat. He started to hum as he did.

Bakura woke and yawned as he sat up. He smelled the food cooking and stood and followed it to the kitchen. Ryou looked up when he walked in.

"Good morning, Kura-kun." Ryou greeted smiling. Bakura smiled a small smile.

"Good Morning." he said.

"How was your sleep?" Ryou asked as he finshed the eggs and put them on a plate.

"Good. Yours?"

"I didn't have nightmares after that Saw marathon you forced me to watch, so pretty good." Ryou said smiling. Bakura smirked.

"It wasn't that bad." Bakura said.

"To you maybe." Ryou said as he made Bakura a plate of eggs and bacon, then he made himself a plate. Bakura took his plate and started to eat as he watched his hikari. Ryous phone went off and he grabbed it and put it on speaker.

"What is it Malik?" Ryou asked.

"_Good morning!~How are you?"_ Malik asked. Ryou smiled.

"Hmmm. Your happy this morning. Something happen? Did Anzu finally die?" Ryou asked.

"_HA! I wish she did. But, sadly no, and she's still being a bitch. But yes something did happen last last! He came back!" _Malik cried happily.

"Marik's back? Bakura's back, too!" Ryou said smiling.

"_Bakura's back? Sweet! Do you think Pharaoh's back to?"_

"I dont know. Maybe." Ryou replied.

"If he is, I hope he got dropped on a rock too..." Bakura said. Ryou giggled.

"_You fell on a rock? Ouch."_

"Dropped. I was dropped on a rock. Stupid Ra." Bakura growled. Malik snickered.

"_I dont think its wise insulting the gods. Ra might just give you bad luck."_

"The fucker dropped me on a rock! My back still hurts..." Bakura grumbled.

Ryou rolled his eyes,"Well tell Marik I said hi. I have to go. I have to call the hospital." Ryou said.

"_Awwwww..."_

"Bye, Malik." Ryou said hanging up. He looked up at the time. 8 47. He dial the number to the hospital. It rang 3 times before it was answered. Bakura leaned against the door frame and watched him.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, It's Ryou. I'm not coming in today. Something came up." Ryou said.

"_Is Sakora sick?"_

"Oh, no. Sakoras fine. She's as hyper as ever. An old friend dropped by yesterday and is going to be staying with me. I have to get him settled in. I'll be back thursday." Ryou explained smiling when he said dropped.

"Its not funny! It hurt like hell!" Bakura shouted glaring.

"_Hmm? An old friend? Or an old lover?"_

"oh, hush, Serenity! I gotta to go. See you thursday." Ryou said.

"_Bye, Ryou. Oh wait! If you see Joey tell him that Mom wants him and Seto to come over for dinner tonight."_

"That's going to kill Seto. Ok I'll tell them. Bye." Ryou hung up. Then dialed Joey's number.

"_Hello? Whats up, Ryou?"_

" Bad news and good news." Ryou said.

"_Whats the bad news?"_

"Your mom wants you and Seto over for dinner." Ryou said. Joey groaned.

"_Seto is not gonna wanna do dat. Good news?"_

"Well it really good news for me. Their back! Well, Bakura and Marik are anyway. Not sure about Yami." Ryou said.

"_Bakura's back? Whoa! Since when?"_

"Since yesterday when Ra dropped him on a rock." Ryou said.

IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Bakura yelled.

Joey laughed._"HAHAHAH! Oh, man dat had ta hurt! Hahaha!"_

Bakura growled.

Ryou smiled. "I got to go. Oh! Can you pick Sakora up from school today? I have to get Bakura settled in."

"_Sure! I'd love ta pick her up."_

"Thanks, Joey. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Ryou hung up and put the phone down. He looked at Bakura.

"Sit down and take off your shirt." he said. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Ryou said as he grabbed a first aid kit. _'I should have done this yesterday when we got here.'_ Bakura took his shirt off and sat down. Ryou walked over and looked at his back. There was a huge bruise and a few cuts but other then that it looked fine. Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's back where the bruise was and pressed along the spine making sure it wasnt injured. Bakura hissed in pain.

"You are very lucky. Your back is bruised and theres a few cuts but there's no serious injury." Ryou said. Bakura stood and put his shirt back on. Thats when he noticed the scar under Bakura's right eye.

"How did you get that?" Ryou asked putting the kit away. Bakura blinked.

"What?"

"The scar. How did you get it?" Ryou explained.

"Oh. Got into a fight with a guard. Fucker pulled a knife out and nearly took my eye out." Bakura said.

Ryou shook his head smiling and headed to the living room. He folded the blanket and put it on the back of the couch. He looked over at Bakura who was looking around the living room. Ryou turned on the TV. The door bell rang. Ryou blinked and looked at the time. 10 50.

"Must be Malik." Ryou said as he headed to the door. He opened it. And saw a man. He brown hair and green eyes.

"Are you Dr. Ryou Bakura?" the man asked.

"Yes... Can I help you?" Ryou asked. The man held out a letter. Ryou looked at it.

"This is for you." the man said. Ryou took it and looked at it. He looked up to asked who it was from but the man was already leaving. Ryou closed the door and went into the living room looking at the letter. Bakura looked up at him.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"Some man. He gave me a letter." Ryou said as he opened it. He pulled out the letter and started to read.

_I want my daughter back! You rotten theif, give her back! She is my daughter not yours! If you dont hand her over I will take her by force! And if you get in my way or try to move. I'll have all of your friends killed! Do as I say or else, you rotten kidnapper!_

Ryou's eyes widened.

_I dont care what happened 6 years ago! She's my daughter, and I want her back. I willl take you to court if I have to. But, I'm sure you'll listen and hand her over, unless you want to see your friends alive again. Saturday, 8:00 a.m sharp at the park. If you dont come, I will take her by force, and have you and your friends killed!_

_Remember I know where you live you little bitch! _

Ryou dropped the letter and started to shake in fear. Bakura jumped up when Ryou fell to his knees. He knelt next to Ryou.

"Hikari! Whats wrong?" he asked. Ryou shook his head and pointed to the letter. Ryou grabbed his phone and dialed Seto's number knowing it was best to call him. After two rings it was answered.

"_What?"_

"S-s-s-s-seto c-c-c-c-can yo-you get Sa-sako- Sakora f-from sc-school? Pla-please." Ryou stutted sobbing.

"_Ryou, calm down I can't understand you when your crying. Why do you want me to pick her up early?" _Seto asked.

"I-I'm R-reallly scared please, S-seto. Jus-just get her." Ryou said shakily. Bakura picked the letter up and read it. He growled.

"_Why are you scared? Ryou your not making any sense! What's going on?"_

"S-someones after Sakora, I'm scared. I got a letter saying th-that if I d-don't hand Sakora o-over that they were going to kill m-my friends." Ryou said sobbing. Bakura looked at ryou and frowned. He wrapped his arms around Ryou taking the phone. He put it on speaker.

"_Fine, I'll get her. Then, I'm coming over. Keep the letter, I'll need it to find who is threatening you. In the mean time, get Marik and the others there with you."_ Seto said.

"N-no. I dont want to g-get th-them involved." Ryou said. Bakura held him closer and rubbed his back to try and calm him down.

_"Dont argue with me, Ryou. Just do it."_ the line went dead. Ryou took the phone and called Malik.

One ring.

"_Yeah?"_

"C-can you come over, pa-please?" Ryou said sniffling. The call ended. Next Ryou called Yugi. Three rings.

"_Hey, Ryou what's up?"_

"Can you come over?" Ryou asked feeling calmer as Bakura continued to rub his back.

"_Sure. I'll be right, there." _yugi said then he hung up. Ryou looked at the letter and fresh tears came to his eyes. Bakura held him closer.

"I wont let anything happen to you. Or Sakora. I swear. I'll protect both of you." Bakura whispered. Ryou looked at him. A tear rolled down his cheek. Bakura wiped the tear away and kissed Ryou's cheek. Ryou blinked. Bakura looked at him and pulled Ryou closer. He kissed Ryou gentaly, and rested his forehead against Ryou's. Ryou smiled.

"Thank you Bakura." he whispered hugging the ex theif. Bakura hugged back.

/I love you Bakura/

\hmmm.\

Bakura kissed the top of Ryou's head. Suddenly the front door slamed open making both jump up. Malik rushed into the living room. Marik followed soon after walking in and looking around. Malik ran to Ryou.

"What's wrong?" Ryou looked down at where the letter was. Malik followed his gaze and picked the letter up and reade it. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and pulled his hikari close again. Malik growled.

"Oh! This bitch is dead!" Malik snarled.

"Looks like Malik is here." Came a voice as the front door cloosed Yugi walked in Yami following. Yugi saw Ryou and Bakura.

"Ryou? Whats wrong?" Yugi asked. Marik held the letter out to Yugi. Yugi took it and gasped when he read it. Yami read it and frowned.

"Where's Sakora now?" Malik asked.

"With Seto. I asked him to pick her up from school early. He's probably on his way here." Ryou said. The front door opened and closed and Seto and Joey along with Sakora walked in. Sakora ran towards Ryou who picked her up and hugged her. Sakora hugged back then reached for Bakura. Bakura smiled and took her. Seto blinked when he saw Yami. Then he shook his head and took the letter in yugi's hands and read it. Joey read over his shoulder.

"What! They can't do dat! Can they?" Joey asked.

"No, they can't. They would need proof that Sakora is their daughter. Taking this to court would be pointless. Even if they had proof. They gave Sakora up." Seto said.

"What about saturday? What are we going to do?" Ryou asked.

"We aren't going anywhere Saterday. Your moving in with us for a while. Everyone." Seto said. Ryou nodded.

Sakora blinked, "Are we going to live with Uncle Seto and Uncle Joey?"

"Yes. We are." Bakura said. "Go pack." He said setting sakora down. Sakora nodded and ran off. Ryou watched her. He sighed.

'_Oh, Ra please dont let Sakora get taken from me. Please.' _

~~~~End of Chap 4~~~

**Me- Yay! Long chappie. Also, Let the romance start!**

**Bakura- ...**

**Ryou-Yay! ^^ Review!**

**Bakura*death glare* No flames.**

**BloodyCrows Queen- Rock Rock Rock! Poor fluffy. Rocks just hate him.**

**Bakura- DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!  
><strong>

**Malik- FLUFFY! XD**

**Bakura-MAlIK!**

**Malik-*runs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me- Sadly my Chief Editor BloodlyCrows Queen coudnt be here.**

**Ryou- So there will be mistakes. Sorry.**

**Me- I'm Really sorry. Oh and I'm glade you guys liked the Valentines day fic.**

**Ryou-*Smiles and hugs bakura***

**Bakura-*hugs back*Shadow doesnt own shit. She only owns Sakora Blah Blah Blah.**

**Ryou-*sighs* Bakura you could be nicer. **

**Me- ^^ It may not be as long as the other. I'll try. Enjoy! Oh also remember when I said Malik was the yami and Marik was the hikari? yeah Im going to have to switch that around cuz it's confusing the shit out of me and I keep calling the yami marik and the hikari malik. I already changed it. Sorry if it confuses peopl but I kept messing up and switching the names around. :P**

**Malik-It confused me too...**

**Marik- And me! WTF made you switch it in the first place!**

**Me- I'm sorry! Oh! **

~~~Blah Blah Card Games Blah!~~~

Ryou sighed as he finished packing. Bakura came into the room.

"You ok?" Bakura asked walking over. Ryou nodded.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Ryou replied as he sat on his bed. Bakura sat next to him and wrapped an arm around the hikari and pulled him close. Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Bakura rubbed Ryou's back. Sakora came in.

"Mommy, I'm done packing." she said. Ryou lifted his head and looked at his daughter.

"Ok." he said. Sakora walked and and climbed on to Ryou's lap. Ryou hugged her. Bakura smiled and kissed ryou's cheek. Ryou smiled. Sakora smiled too.

"Bakura?" she said as she looked at the spikey haired man.

Hmm?" Bakura looked at her.

"Are you going to be my new daddy?" Sakora asked. Ryou giggled. Bakura smiled and ruffled Sakora's hair.

"Sure." Bakura said. Sakora smiled and cheered and hugged Bakura.

"Yay! I love you Daddy!" she said. Ryou smiled. Bakura hugged back smiling.

"Come on, we should goto Seto's." Ryou said standing. Bakura stood and put Sakora down. Bakura grabbed Ryou's and Sakora's bag and the three left the house.

~~~Blah Blah Attack Mode Blah!~~~

The rest of the week past by fast and soon it was saturday. Ryou was sitting in bed looking outside. He looked at the time. 7 30. He yawned. He hadnt gotten any sleep last night, mostly due to the fact that he had to work late. He looked up when he heard the door opened.

"You ok?" Bakura asked closing the door behind him and walking over to Ryou.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Ryou yawn and rubbed his eyes. Bakura smirked sitting next to Ryou.

"Didn't get any sleep?" he asked pulling the hikari close. Ryou smiled.

"None. I had to work late and didnt get home untill 2 30 last night." Ryou sighed. Ryou's eyes flickered to the clock.

7 50. Ryou shifted. Was it smart to stay home? What is the person came after his friends like he said he would? What if he went after Sakora? What is if he went after Ryou himself?

"Hikari. Stop worrying. Everythings going to be fine." Bakura said holding the ex host close.

"I can't help it. Bakura, what are we going to do if he comes after us like he said he would?"

"If he does then I'll kick his ass." Bakura answered lifting the whitette's head. Ryou smiled some. Bakura grinned and kissed the younger male. Ryou kissed back wrapping his arms around the thief's neck. Bakura nipped Ryou's bottom lip. Ryou gasped in suprize. Bakura slid his tongue in to the exhost's mouth. Ryou moaned as Bakura's tongue brushed against his. Their tongues danced as the kiss continued. Bakura broke the kiss. Ryou leaned his head against Bakura's shoulder.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Malik walked in, hands behind his back."Hey Malik." Ryou greeted.

"Hey, came to tell you breakfeast is ready." Malik said. "Oh and, Ryou?"

Ryou looked at the egyptian. "What is it?"

"You have your doctor stuff with you right?" Malik asked. Ryou doctor sighed and pulled away from Bakura and stood.

"What did you do this time?" the doctor said, grabbing his bag. Malik held out his left hand which had a bloodied rag wrapped around it.

"Dropped a knife and caught it by the blade." the egytian said. Ryou sighed again and shook his head.

"Sit down." he ordered his friend. Malik sat down. Ryou took off the rag and started cleaning the blood off. He frowned."its deep. Your lucky you didnt cut off half your hand." he muttered.

"You know I'm clumsy and do things with out thinking." Malik said.

"I know. Your going to need stitches." Ryou said reaching into his bag. After he was done stitching Malik's hand, he wrapped gauz around it."Done. leave the stitches alone." he told his friend as he headed into the bathroom and washed his hands.

"Thanks Ryou!" Malik said standing. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. What ever." Ryou said.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." Bakura said standing. Three left the room and headed down stairs.

"Hey, get ya hand fixed?" Joey asked as Malik and the two whitettes entered. He was sitting next to Seto who was typing on his laptop.

"Yep!" Malik said sitting down next to Marik. Ryou and Bakura sat down and started to eat.

"HA!" Seto said smirking.

"What?" Ryou said."Did you find him?" Seto nodded. and turned the laptop so every one could see. There was a picture of a man with brownish black hair and blue eyes.

"His name is Taisho Takahashi, he is 43 years old, he's also an escaped prisoner." Seto said. Ryou frowned.

"Taisho Takahashi was arrested six years ago on Sep. 12th, after he murdered his wife and severly beat his brother after finding out the two had been sleeping together. Takahashi was charged with assult and murder he was sentenced to life in prison." Malik read. Ryou frowned.

"What's going on?" Ryou looked over to see Sakora walk in in her night gown rubbing her eyes. Seto turned the laptop back around and startd typing again

"Nothing, Sweetie. Did you have a good sleep?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." she ansewred walking over to Ryou she climbed on to his lap. Ryou smiled and hugged her close. Malik reached over and grabbed an apple.

"Uncle Malik? What happened to your hand?" Sakora asked. Malik switched the apple to his right hand.

"Your uncle was being a fool and cut himself." Bakura said. Sakora giggled. Malik smirked at Bakura.

"Oh like you havent acted like a fool?" he asked biting into his apple.

"No. I havent. Unlike you I'm smart and think before I act. I wouldnt have grabbed the knife by the blade." Bakura said smirking. Malik picked a knife up, and threw it at Bakura. The former Thief king raised his hand and caught it hand wrapped around the handle. Malik's jaw dropped.

"How the...?"

"Malik, I'm the King of Thieves. I know how to catch a knife. You on the hand cant catch a knife." Bakura twirled the knife in his hands and balanced the end of the handle on the tip of his fingure before tossing it at malik. It landed in front of the glaring egyptian, its blade sticking into the table.

"Show off." Malik grumbled. Bakura just smiled. Sakora clapped.

"Cool!" she said. Bakura smiled. Ryou did too. Malik finished his apple and threw the core away.

"I'm bored." Malik said.

"No one cares." Bakura said.

"You are mean!" Malik whined. Bakura snickered.

"Oh really? I'm sorry!" the thief said sarcasticly as he stood. Malik growled and tackled Bakura and the two started to fight, which ended with Bakura pinning Malik to the floor.

"You, are weak!" Bakura standing. Malik sat up and glared at Bakura as he stood. He was about to say something when his phone rang. Malik pulled it out and looked to see who it was. He put it on speaker.

"Hey sis." he said.

"_Hey, Malik. How are you?"_

"Good. Better then good actually I'm great!" Malik said smiling.

"Yes. But you dead inside because you lost the fight." Seto said smirking.

"_Fight? What fight? And why are you at Seto's?" _

"Just a friendly fight, that I didnt lose. And we are at Seto's 'cause there's a psycho after Ryou and Sakora." Malik said.

"_What? Why am I the last to know about this?"_

"Because We didnt want to get you involve. Duke and Tristen dont even know." Malik explained.

"Oh! Aunty Ishizu guess what!" Sakora said smiling.

"_What is it, Sakora?" _ Ishizu asked laughing alittle.

"I got a daddy!" Sakora cheered. Bakura chuckled and sat down. Sakora jumped into his lap. Yami smirked.

"Hmmm. Tomb Robber, a dad? Why, if I didnt know better I'd say you were going soft." the former pharaoh said.

"Shut up, Pharaoh."

"_Is that the Pharaoh and Bakura?"_ Ishizu asked.

"Yep! They came back! Oh! and Marik's back too!" Malik said.

"Hey, Sis!" Marik said.

" _Hello Marik. It's good to have you back Pharaoh!" _

"It's good to be back." Yami said.

"It is." Bakura said.

"_I've got to go. I'll talk to you later Malik."_

"Ok! Bye Sister." Malik said. Sakora gapsed and jumped off of Bakura's lap.

"SNOW!" she squealed running to the window. Ryou stood and followed her and smiled. The other's except for Seto ran to the window. The entire lawn was covered in snow.

"Awesome!" Joey said smiling.

"I wanna go play in it!" Sakora said.

"Go get dressed in warm clothes then you can." Ryou said. Sakora nodded and took off upstairs. Malik and Joey grabbed their coats and pulled thier shoes on then ran out side and started pelting each other with snow balls. Yugi pulled his coat on and his shoes and took off out side and joined in the snowball fight. Ryou smiled. Sakora came down stairs dressed and pulled her coat and snow boots on and ran out side. Ryou grabbed his coat and boots and pulled them on and ran outside after Sakora. The yamis pulled their coats and shoes on and walked out side. Bakura watched Ryou and Sakora as they built a snow man Malik and Yugi and Joey joined. Bakura looked up watching the snow fall. Suddenly something hit his chest. He looked over at Ryou who was giggling. Bakura smirked and ran towards him. Ryou took off laughing.

Bakura though, was faster then Ryou and caught him wrapping an arm around his waist.

Seto stood and walked towards the door and leaned against the frame watching every one throw snowballs at each other. Joey smiled and threw a snowball at his lover hitting him in the face making everyone freeze. Seto wipped the snow away and calmly pulled his coat and shoes on, then calmly walked towards Joey. Joey gulped and backed up.

"He's calm. Way too calm." Ryou said smiling. Sakora giggled.

"Uncle Joey's in trouble!" she said.

"Yes he is." Malik said smiling. Seto picked up some snow and made a snowball and threw it at Joey hitting the blonde in the face. Joey wipped the snow off and smiled. Seto smirked. Malik looked over at his yami who was watching the snow fall. He smiled and threw a snowball at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Marik jumped at the burning coldness as some snow got on his neck. Malik giggled. Marik threw a snowball at him but Malik dodged and hid behind Bakura as Marik threw another one. The snow ball it Bakura in the face. Bakura threw a snowball back at him but Marik dodged and it it Yami. This ofcourse started an all out snowball war between every one, because every time some one threw a snow ball at someone that person dodged and it hit someone else. Soon everyone(incuding Seto) were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other.

Too busy having fun and playing in the snow, no one noticed a very angry brownish black haired man with blue eyes watching them.

~~~NYEH!~~~

**Me- LOL Bakura has a soft spot for kids. X3**

**Bakura and Sakora-*napping on couch***

**Ryou- ^^ I need the camera!*Runs and gets camra then comes back and takes a pictura and Bakura and Sakora sleeping***

**Me- Review and get your on copy of the picture! and a Fluffy I mean Bakura plushie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- HI! Yes I'm alive! OKay people who get a pic and a plushie!**

**yyh-ygo-fma**

**darkelf777**

**ADeadBlackRose**

**YamiBakura1988**

**Sky Angels**

**BakuraeOMG Freak**

**Ryou*Hands reveiwers a copy of the pic and Bakura plushie.***

**Bakura- Shadow doesnt own shit.**

**Ryou-Enjoy**

**Me-OH! There is a suprize for Ryou and the family in this chappy.**

~~~La la la la la la~~~

A couple of weeks later with out incident Seto deemed it okay for every one to return home. Currently, Ryou, Bakura, and Sakora were on the couch watching TV. Ryou was curled up next to Bakura his head resting against his Yami's shoulder. Bakura had his arms wrapped tightly around the hikari and Sakora who was sitting on his lap. Ryou shifted slightly snuggling closer to Bakura. Bakura looked at him and smiled when he saw Ryou had fallen asleep. Sakora yawned.

"Go get ready for bed. I'll be there as soon as I put your mother in bed." he whispered. Sakora nodded and hopped off of Bakura's lap.

"Okay, Daddy." she whispered she headed to her room. Bakura picked the remote up and shut the Tv off and set it on the table he slipped his arms underneath Ryou and carefully picked him up. He carried Ryou to their room and laid him on the bed and covered him up he kissed Ryou's Forehead and left the room heading to Sakora's room. Sakora was praying when he walked in. He smiled as she finished and climbed in to her bed. He walked over and started to tuck her in.

"Daddy, tell me a story." she said. Bakura sat down on the bed.

"What kind of story?" he asked.

"Hmm. The one about the Thief King." she said."Mommy used to tell it to me all the time!" Bakura smiled.

"Ahhh. The King of Thieves. I know that one well." he said. "Ok lets see, A long time ago in Ancient Egypt, there was a small village called Kul Elna. It was a peaceful village but it was also very poor. To survive the men had to steal from other villages, soon Kul Elna was nicknamed Village of Thieves. In Kul Elna there lived a man his wife and their son, Akefia. Now, Akefia was like all the other children, he was kind innocent and ofcourse very hyper, but that was all going to change. One night, Kul Elna was attacked by men from the village that was home to the Pharaoh. When the village was attacked Akefia's father told him to run and not come back until someone came to get him. Akefia did what he was told and ran from Kul Elna which had been set on fire.

"Akefia ran to a place where he knew would be safe. An underground cave. He sat there and waited for his father or someone else to come and get him. But no one did. Eventually, Akefia drifted to sleep..."

~~~~La La La~~~

Ryou woke up and sat up yawning. He blinked when he found himself in his and Bakura's room he slowly stood from the bed. He looked at the time and blinked. It was 9 00. He left the room and went towards Sakora's room, he paused when he heard Bakura talking and leaned against the wall listening, he smiled when he realized what story he was telling.

"Akefia fell to the ground clutching the Ring in his hands, he glared at the Pharaoh and swore that he'd have his revenge. then, in a flash of light, he was gone, trapped with in the Sennen Ring. Afterwards all the Sennen Items were hidden never to be found." Bakura finished.

"Until 5000 years later. When a man by the name of Kaji found the Ring while he was in Egypt. He bought the Ring and brought it home to his son. The little boy was excited to get such a wonderful gift. He immediatly put it on, releasing the ancient spirit of the Thief King. The spirit was caring and sweet. He gave the boy a friend." Ryou said smiling as he walked in. Bakura looked at him. Ryou walked over as he continued."But, the thief was also a sarcastic, rude, jerk that had bad manners. But it made up for what he did the day he had to leave. He apologized hugged the boy and then left for the afterlife."

"What happened then?" Sakora asked smiling.

"Well the thief of course was miserable. He missed the boy dearly. Just as the thief had stolen the boys heart.. The boy had stolen his. So the thief came back." Bakura said.

"Then what?" Sakora asked. Ryou smiled.

"Well, the thief and the boy confessed their love for each other, and they lived happily ever after." he said kissing Sakora's cheek.

"The End." Bakura said kissing Sakora's forehead. Sakora yawned.

"Good night, Sweetie." Ryou said.

"Night Mommy, night Daddy..." Sakora said yawning again.

"Night, Princess." Bakura whispered.(A/N- Que awwing fangirls) He and Ryou left the room shutting off the light. Bakura and Ryou headed back to their room. They got into bed and Ryou snuggled close to Bakura laying his head on bakura's chest. Bakura smiled wrapped his arms around the hikari.

"Love you, 'Kura..." Ryou whispered already falling asleep.

"Love you too, Hikari-Tenshi." Bakura whispered back closing his eyes. The two lovers fell asleep.

~~~LaLaLa~~~

Ryou hummed as he cooked breakfeast. He turned the radio on tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He heard yawning as someone entered the kitchen and turned his head smiling.

"Good morning,Sakora. Did you sleep well?" Ryou asked turing back to cooking.

"Yes. Mama?" Sakora climbed onto a stool.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"How come Daddy's version of The Thief King different than your's?" Sakora asked. Ryou smiled.

"Hmm. Well-"

DING DONG!

Ryou blinked."Must be Malik go let your uncle in while I wake your dad." he said.

"OK!" Sakora said running out of the room. Ryou smiled as he put the finished food on the table and headed to his and Bakura's room. When he walked in Bakura was on his side sleeping peacfully. He walked over and shook the thief gentaly.

"Kura. Wake up, breakfeast is ready." he said. Bakura shifted and opened an eye. He yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. Ryou smiled, Bakura streached and got out of bed. He smiled at Ryou and pulled him close kissing him. Ryou kissed back. The two pulled apart when they heard Sakora yelling.

"Daddy! Someone's here to see you!"

Bakura groaned, "If its Malik I'm going to kill him." he muttered leaving the room Ryou giggled and followed.

"I'm going to set the table. Dont kill anyone." Ryou said kissing Bakura's cheek and heading to the kitchen. Bakura watched him then headed toward the door.

"What do-" Bakura stopped and stared in shock at who was at the door. The man froze when he saw Bakura. Sakora ran to Bakura and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He hugged back not taking is eyes off of the man.

"Sakora got help your mother." Bakura said setting Sakora down.

"Ok." Sakora said. Bakura smiled and watched her run off. Then he looked at the man.

"Kaji. It's been awhile." he said.

"What are you doing here?" Ryou's father asked as he closed the door.

"The Gods let me come back." Bakura said.

"I find that hard to believe. After all you put my son through!" Kaji said glaring.

"I know I did things I shouldnt have. I'm not proud of what I did. I wish I hadnt have done those things.. I wish I could change the past."

"But you cant. What you did..."

"What I did, was stupid. I regret what I did. Every time I see that scar on his arm(1) I think about how I almost lost him. Kaji, I'm not going to hurt him again."

"Bakura, Its time to eat." Ryou said walking in he froze when he saw his father. "Papa!" he said smiled he ran over and hugged his father. Kaji smiled and hugged his son back."Its so nice to see you again! How have you been?" Ryou asked pulling away.

"Good. You?"

"Great! Come on you must be hungry." Ryou said leading his father towards the kitchen. Bakura followed and sat at the table. Sakora Jumped into Bakuras lap. Bakura smiled. Ryou smiled and took a seat next to his yami. Kaji sat next to him. Sakora looked at Kaji than looked at her mother.

"Who's he?" she asked Ryou. Ryou smiled.

"Your grandfather." Ryou said. Kaji blinked. Sakora jumped of of Bakura's lap.

"Really? I have a grampa? YAY! I'm gonna tell uncle Malik!" she said running from the room. Bakura smiled.

"You have a daughter? Ryou thats great! I'm so glad you have a family! When do I get to meet the mother?" Kaji asked. Ryou giggled.

"Your looking at the mother." Ryou said. Kaji's eyes widened and Ryou smiled. "Sakora isn't my real daughter. I found her on my door step 6 years ago after we returned from Egypt." Ryou explained. His cell rang and he pulled it out.

"Who is it?" Bakura asked.

"I have no idea theres no name or number..." Ryou said."Hello?" he said as he answered the phone..

_"I told that if you didnt listen, that your friends were going to pay for it." _ Ryou froze.

"W-what?" he stuttered. Bakura stood.

_"Two down 9 more to go. Unless you want to lose anymore friends. I suggest you hand over the girl!"_

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

_You know why! As for who I am, I'm not telling you. Just give me my daughter and your friends might live."_

"Leave my friends alone! And your not getting-"

_"I will! She's my daughter you little bitch! And if you even try to move I'll take out every one of your friends! Got it?" _Ryou pulled his phone away from his ear tears filling his eyes. Sakora came back in as Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou. Ryou buried his face in Bakura's chest.

"Ryou? Whats wrong?" Kaji asked.

"Hikari... Ryou calm down. Who was it?"

"I-it w-was him!" Ryou whimpered. Bakura froze then growled.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Sakora asked as she ran over. Ryou's cell went off again. Bakura took it and looked at the name, then answered it and putting it on speaker.

"Priest you better have found this bastard." he growled.

_"I have everyone at Kaiba Corp and the police searching and I'm trying to find him. But there's something more important. Duke and Tristen were attacked. Tristen is messed up pretty badly. Duke's alright but he was shot in the arm and leg."_

"Duke and Tristen? But we didnt even tell them!" Ryou asked. Kaji blinked confused.

"What's going on?" he asked.

_"It seems Taisho is targeting eveyone."_

"But that would mean he would also be..." Ryou tensed.

_"Targeting Serenity, Ishizu, Rishid, and the yamis."_

"If they're being targeted we need to find Taisho and get him before some else is harmed." Bakura said.

_"If we find him."_

"What does that mean?" Bakura asked.

_"I've had no luck in finding him. Which means, he either has someone helping him hide. Or he's not even in the city."_

"Then how could he have attacked Duke and Tristen?" Ryou wondered.

_"He couldnt. Unless he has some in the city helping him. Otherwise he's in the city."_

Wait! Hold on will some one please tell me what is going on here?" Kaji asked.

"Someone is after Sakora." Bakura answered."Are Duke and Tristen going to be ok?"

_Yes. But their going to be in the hospital for a while."_

"Ok... Thanks For calling Seto." Ryou said.

_"Anythime. You coming over to see them?"_

"Yes. We'll be right there." Ryou said.

_"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" _

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. See you in a bit. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Ryou sighed. Sakora frowned very confused.

"Mommy? Whats wrong? What happened to uncle Duke and Uncle Tristen?" she asked.

"Honey, your uncles were in an accident." Ryou said looking at his daughter. Sakora froze.

"Are they gonna be ok?" she asked.

"Ofcourse they are, Princess. But they're in the hospital. So go get dressed so we can go visit them. I'm sure once they see you they'll get better." Bakura said. Sakora nodded.

"Ok, Daddy." Sakora said she left the room. Bakura sighed. Kaji looked at Bakura.

"Daddy?" he asked curiosly. Bakura smiled.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked. Kaji sighed. Ryou pulled away from Bakura and looked at his father. Kaji looked at him. Then back at Bakura.

"You better take care of him." he said. Bakura snorted.

"Ofcourse I will." he said. Sakora came in.

"Ready." she said. Bakura looked at her.

"Lets go. Are you ok to drive?" Bakura asked his hikari. Ryou nodded grabbing his keys. He headed out of the kitchen and headed out to the car, Bakura and Sakora following.

"We'll be back in a little while." Ryou told his dad.

"Be safe." Kaji said. Ryou nodded and climbed into the car and Bakura got in after buckling Sakora in. He looked at Ryou as the hikari started the car.

\They'll be fine. Stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick.\

/I know, but I cant help it./

Bakura sighed and placed his hand on Ryou's leg lightly strocking it to calm the hikari down. Ryou glanced at him then back at the road.

~~NYEH~~

**Me- Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Chap 7.**

**Bakura- *Sleeping***

**Me- He's still asleep...**

**Ryou- Oh well. Shadow owns nothing.**

**Me- Exept for the cutie Sakora.**

**Sakora- Enjoy!**

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

"talking in egyptian"

~~~Last time on Destined~~~

_"Daddy! Someone's here to see you!" _

_Bakura groaned, "If its Malik I'm going to kill him." he muttered leaving the room Ryou giggled and followed._

_"I'm going to set the table. Dont kill anyone." Ryou said kissing Bakura's cheek and heading to the kitchen. Bakura watched him then headed toward the door. _

_"What do-" Bakura stopped and stared in shock at who was at the door. The man froze when he saw Bakura. Sakora ran to Bakura and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He hugged back not taking is eyes off of the man._

_"Sakora got help your mother." Bakura said setting Sakora down._

_"Ok." Sakora said. Bakura smiled and watched her run off. Then he looked at the man._

_"Kaji. It's been awhile." he said._

_"What are you doing here?" Ryou's father asked as he closed the door._

_"The Gods let me come back." Bakura said._

_"I find that hard to believe. After all you put my son through!" Kaji said glaring._

_"I know I did things I shouldnt have. I'm not proud of what I did. I wish I hadnt have done those things.. I wish I could change the past."_

_"Bakura, Its time to eat." Ryou said walking in he froze when he saw his father. "Papa!" he said smiled he ran over and hugged his father. Kaji smiled and hugged his son back."Its so nice to see you again! How have you been?" Ryou asked pulling away._

_"Good. You?"_

_"Great! Come on you must be hungry." Ryou said leading his father towards the kitchen. Bakura followed and sat at the table. Sakora Jumped into Bakuras lap. Bakura smiled. Ryou smiled and took a seat next to his yami. Kaji sat next to him. Sakora looked at Kaji than looked at her mother._

_"Who's he?" she asked Ryou. Ryou smiled._

_"Your grandfather." Ryou said. Kaji blinked. Sakora jumped of of Bakura's lap._

_"Really? I have a grampa? YAY! I'm gonna tell uncle Malik!" she said running from the room. Bakura smiled._

_His cell rang and he pulled it out._

_"Who is it?" Bakura asked._

_"I have no idea theres no name or number..." Ryou said."Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.._

_"Priest you better have found this bastard." he growled._

_"I have everyone at Kaiba Corp and the police searching and I'm trying to find him. But there's something more important. Duke and Tristen were attacked. Tristen is messed up pretty badly. Duke's alright but he was shot in the arm and leg."_

_Be safe." Kaji said. Ryou nodded and climbed into the car and Bakura got in after buckling Sakora in. He looked at Ryou as the hikari started the car._

_\They'll be fine. Stop worrying. You'll make yourself sick.\_

_/I know, but I cant help it./_

_Bakura sighed and placed his hand on Ryou's leg lightly strocking it to calm the hikari down. Ryou glanced at him then back at the road._

~~~Today on Destined~~~

The drive to the Hospital was quiet. No one spoke when they drove into the parking lot. They saw the gang already there waiting. Ryou shut the car off. Sakora unbuckled her seat belt and got out, Bakura and Ryou followed. Sakora ran over to Malik who picked her up. Ryou noticed that Ishizu and Rishid were there too. Joey looked like he really didnt want her there looking around everyonce in awhile.

"Hey guys." Ryou said.

"Hey." Malik said. Sakora looked at marik's hair and reached for it. Marik looked at her raising an eyebrow. Malik giggled. Ryou smiled and Bakura laughed as Sakora grabbed a spike and pulled. Marik yelped causing everyone to laugh. Sakora giggled.

"You have weird hair!" she said.

"Yes I know now will you let go?" Marik asked. Sakora giggled more.

"Let him go Sakora." Bakura chuckled. Sakora let Mariks hair go. Marik stood straight. Malik smiled and set Sakora down.

"Let's head inside." Seto said as he walked towards the the hospital. Joey followed. Bakura took Ryou's hand and they followed Sakora grabbed Bakura's other hand. The Ishtars followed after them, and the Yugi and Yami followed. As they entered the hospital they saw Serenity talking to one of the doctors. She saw them and waved them over.

"Hey guys. They're in room 777 on the 4th floor." she said.

"How are they?" Ryou asked as he and Serenity led the other's to the elevator.

"Suprizingly good. Though Trist is messed up pretty badly... Duke's left arm is completely useless though.. when he was shot the bullet hit a nerve.. But his leg will be fine..." she said. Ryou frowned.

"Why was I not contacted when they first arrived?" he asked.

"What? I told the nurse to contact you... I would have my self but they needed me to help get Trist and Duke to their room..." Serenity said.

"I didnt get a call. I only got two. The first one was from who ever attacked them and the last one was from Seto that's how I found out." Ryou said as they got to the room. Ryou opened the door and walked in. The others followed. Sakora ran to Dukes side.

"Uncle Duke! Are you and Uncle Tristen okay?" she asked. Duke smiled.

"Fine..." he said. Ryou walked over instictively checking the IVs and other things.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I can't feel my left arm... leg hurts like hell..." Duke said.

"My whole body hurts..." Tristen groaned. He had a black eye, a busted lip multiple bruises and cuts, and his upper body was wrapped up. Ryou frowned and looked at Serenity.

"Three broken the rest are cracked." she said. Ryou frowned.

"Damn. You got fucked up pretty badly didnt you?" Bakura asked Tristen. Tristen froze looking at the three yamis.

"Wha- What? How-"

"Long Story." Marik said.

"You look like you got ambushed by a gang." Malik said going to Tristens side.

"We were... But the leader was weird, he had brownish black hair Like Sakora's and he had blue eyes... He said something about making someone pay for stealing their daughter..." Tristen said. They talked a little while longer then said their goodbyes to the two men and left. Sakora tugged on Bakura's shirt. He looked at her and picked her up.

"What?" he asked.

"How long are they gonna be in the hospital?" the little girl asked. Bakura shrugged.

"I dont know." he said. "A few months. Trist looked messed up. But knowing him he'll be fine in a few weeks." Sakora nodded and laid her head on Bakura's shoulder. Ryou looked up at they sky and saw some dark clouds in the distance.

"Looks like there's going to be a storm tonight." he said, causing everyone to look at the horizon where the clouds where.

"Whoa. You can see the lightening from here! It must be one big storm!" Malik said.

"Maybe it wont come here. Maybe it'll go some where else..." Joey said shuddering as the dark clouds lit up. Seto smirked.

"Oh? Is the puppy scared of a little storm?" he teased. Joey slapped his arm causing Seto to laugh.

"I aint no dog!" Joey said. Seto snickered. Sakora smiled and lifted her head.

"I'm hungry!" she said. Ryou smiled.

"Me too. Lets go home." he said as he headed towards his car. "See you guys later!" he called over his shoulder.

"Bye!" the others called going to the own vehicles.

~~~~~~LA! LA! LAAAA!~~~~~~~

"Lunch!" Ryou called as he placed the food on the table. Bakura came in his arms crossed and Sakora hanging on his back. Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"She refuses to let go." Bakura said. Sakora giggled. Ryou smiled and walked over and pulled Sakora off of his yami's back.

"Thank you." Bakura said as Ryou set the little girl down. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek.

"Your welcome, now eat." he said. Sakora and Bakura sat down as Kaji walked in.

"Hello, Papa." he greeted. Kaji smiled and sat down.

"Hello." he greeted back. Ryou sat down also and they all started to eat.

"I didnt get a chance to ask you, how long are you staying?" Ryou asked.

"I can't stay long sadly. I have to head back over to Cairo tomorrow." Kaji said. Ryou smiled but Bakura saw the sadness in his eyes. He let out a silent sigh.

_'Even now he rarely see's him...'_

_"Sad isnt it?"_

_'Very. What do you want? Come to see if I was acting nice and not harming my hikari?'_ Bakura asked. Ra chuckled.

_"Haha. Just checking up on you. It seems your handeling the problem well..."_ Ra said. Bakura looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

_'Problem? You knew Ryou would be threatened... That's the real reason you agreed to send me back, wasn't it?'_ he asked. Ra nodded.

_"Yes."_

_'And you also knew that Duke and Tristen would be the first to be attacked.'_

_"Yes."_

_'And you did nothing to stop it. Just like when Kul Elna was destroyed.'_

_"Correct. But you must understand, Akefia. It is not the gods place to interfere. Otherwise we would have pervented Kul Elna's destruction." _

_'Huh. I havent heard that name in a long time. You of all gods should know it's Bakura now.'_ Bakura said. Ra laughed.

_"I must leave now. I'll come by later."_ Ra said.

"Whatever..." Bakura muttered aloud feeling Ra's presence dissapear.

"What?" Ryou asked. Bakura looked at him.

"Nothing, Hikari." he said. Ryou gave him a look but turned back to his father and continued to talk to him. After lunch, Ryou collected the dishes while everyone left.

"Bakura. Can I talk to you?" he asked as Bakura was about to leave.

"Ok." the yami said.

"Are you alright? You kind of spaced out during lunch..." Ryou said.

"Fine. Just thinking." Bakura answered wrapping his arms around Ryou and pulling the Hikari close. Ryou smiled.

"Would you mind telling me why you said Whatever in egyptian?" he asked. Bakura smirked.

"I said that out loud?" he said.

"Yes. You didnt know?" Ryou giggled.

"Apparently not." Bakura said chuckling. Ryou shook his head smiling.

"Your so weird." he said laughing. Bakura laughed too.

"So are you!" he said. Sakora peeked in and watched as Bakura started to tickling Ryou causing him to squeak and start laughing.

"Hahahaha! No! HAhahahahah! B-bakura! Hahahaha! Stop! Hahahahah!" he laughed trying to get away. Kaji peeked in watching with Sakora.

"Bakura! ahahahaaha! Stop! hahahahah! Please! Ahahaha!" Ryou laughed out. Bakura snickered as he stopped, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryous waist. "Your so mean!" Ryou said as he playfully smacked Bakura's shoulder. Bakura chuckled and laid his forehead against Ryou's. Ryou smiled. Bakura kissed him softly. Ryou kisses back wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. Sakora smiled. Kaji smiled slightly before turning and walking away. Sakora watched him leave then looked back at her parents then followed her grandpa.

Bakura broke the kiss. Ryou smiled at him.

/I love you, Kura./ he said through the link. Bakura smiled.

\I love you too, Ry\ Bakura said back as he hugged Ryou close. Ryou hugged back. They pulled back after awhile.

"Mommy! Uncle Malik and his friend is here!"

"Ugh. I really dont want to deal with those two..." Bakura groaned. Ryou smiled rolling his eyes and left the kitchen Bakura following. They went to the liveing room and saw Sakora on Marik's lap talking to him Mairk had the 'Please Ra save me!' look on his face. Kaji was sitting in a chair talking with Malik.

"Hey Malik." Ryou said.

"Hey! Hi Bakura!" Malik said. Bakura twitched.

"Ugh. Shut up, your voice is already giving me a headach." Bakura said sitting down. "Why are you here?"

"What? I cant visit you?" Malik asked pretending to be hurt.

"Truthfully, Malik, I still dont trust you after what happened in Battle City." Bakura said. Malik looked down.

"Ok, ok I admit it is my fault Ryou almost got severly injured..." Malik said looking back up.

"Injured? Try stuck in the Shadow Realm." Bakura said glaring.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! Sheesh!" Malik said putting his hands up as if it would protect him from the glare. Sakora, who was still on Marik's lap, tilted her head to the side.

"What's Battle city? And what the Shadow Realm?" she asked. Bakura looked at her.

"You dont need to know about the Shadow Realm." Ryou said."And you will tell her nothing about it." Ryou said looking at Bakura.

"Battle City was a Duel Monsters Tournament that your Uncle Seto had. took over all of Domino. We got to duel on a blimp." Malik said. "Though that was back when Seto was a complete jackass."

"He's still a Jackass." Bakura said.

"Not really. Ever since he and Joey got together he's actually been nice to hang around with..." Ryou said. They talked for a few more hours watching tv.

Malik's phone went off and he pulled it out and sighed.

"Looks like we can't stay long. Ishizu wants us to come visit her." Malik said standing. Sakora jumped up and hugged him.

"Bye Uncle Malik!" she said.

"Bye, Sweetie." Malik said hugging back. Marik walked them to the door.

"Bye Malik, bye Marik." he said. The egyptians waved goodbye and left. Ryou closed the door and sighed. He went back into the living room and immediatly regretted it when he saw someone get killed on tv. He stopped turned and was about to walk out.

"Leaving so soon?" Bakura asked.

"Not watching any scary movies." Ryou said walking out, he heading to the kitchen. He saw Sakora at the table eating some crackers. He smiled at her and sat next to her. The six-year-old smiled back. Bakura came in. Sakora looked at him. Bakura put a fingur to his lips as he snuck over so he stood behind Ryou he raised his hands, Sakora titled her head slightly. Bakura smiled and slammed his hands down on Ryous shoulders.

"Boo!" he said.

"Ahh!" Ryou yelled jumping up. Bakura laughed. Ryou smacked his arm.

"Bakura! That wasnt funny!" he said. Bakura laughed more and wrapped his arms around the hikari's waist.

"Sorry. I just couldnt help it." he chuckled. Ryou pouted and pulled away from Bakura.

"You scared me half to death you jerk!" Ryou said he walked over the the sink and turned the water on he grabbed the sprayer smirking. He heard Bakura aproaching turned and squeezed the handle spraying Bakura in the face. Sakora giggled as Bakura jumped back.

"Ah! COLD!" Bakura said. Ryou turned the water off and realeased the sprayer giggling. Bakura chuckled."Oh... Your paying for that!" Ryou froze.

"No." he said as Bakura walked towards him with an evil smirk. He took off out of the kitchen Bakura ran after him. Ryou ran into the living room causing Kaji to jump up.

"NO!" the hikari said as Bakura grabbed him aroun the waist."Let me go!" he said.

"No!" Bakura said throwing Ryou over his shoulder.

"Bakura! Put me down!" Ryou said as Sakora ran in.

"Nope!" the yami said as he walked to the back door. Kaji and Sakora followed him out. Ryou was kicking and punching Bakura trying to make him let go. Bakura chuckled as he walked up to the pool.

'Bakura! Dont!" Ryou said. Bakura threw Ryou into the pool. Ryou came up and glared at bakura who was laughing. He reached up and pulled Bakura into the pool making the yami yelp in suprize. Sakora and Ryou laughed as Bakura came up, his hair flat against his head. Kaji chuckled. Bakura shook his head and looked at Kaji. He and Ryou looked at each other then reached up and pulled him into the pool also. They laughed as Kaji came up and shook his head. Ryou pulled him self out of the pool. Sakora ran inside and came out with three towels. Ryou took one as his father and Bakura got out. Bakura took a towel and dried his hair which went right back to being spikey. Kaji took the last towel. Sakora smiled. Ryou looked up and saw that the dark clouds.

_'There storms almost here...'_

Ryou finished drying off the best he could and went inside. Bakura followed and so did Kaji and Sakora. Ryou went to his and Bakura's room closing the door behind him. He went to his dresser and pulled out a dry a pair of dry clothes to change into. He was just buttoning up his shirt when Bakura came in. He looked at him and smiled. Bakura smiled back as he walked over.

"That was horrible." Ryou said giggling. Bakura chuckled.

"I thought it was fun." he said as he grabbed dry clothes.

"Ofcourse you did. What do you want for dinner?" Ryou asked looking at the clock. It was 4 15.

"Steak." Bakura said as he finished changing.

"Your not eating raw steak." Ryou said.

"I'm not eating cooked steak. Tasts much better raw." Bakura said. Ryou said.

"Alright. But, promise to eat it like a human being and not an animal." Ryou said.

"Promise." Bakura said kissing Ryou's cheek. Ryou smiled and they left their room, Ryou headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He pulled his hair back, then washed his hands. He pulled the steaks out and set them on the counter and opened the package. He pulled out the seasoning and started to season the steaks. he put one of the steaks on a plate and put plastic wrap over it and put it in the fridge and started to cook the other steaks. He rinsed his hands off and dried them as the first steak cooked.

~~~~Time skip~~~~

"Dinner!" Ryou called as he put the food on the table. he went to the fridge and took out the raw steak as everyone came in and sat down Ryou placed the steak infront of Bakura."Here." he said. He sat down.

"Thank you." Bakura said as he cut off a peice of the steak and ate it. After dinner Ryou collected the dishes and put them in the sink and started to wash them. When he was done he put them away and went to the living room. Bakura was sitting on the couch Sakora in his lap and Kaji was sitting in the chair. Ryou sat down next to Bakura. Bakura smiled and wrapped an arm around Ryou's shoulder.

"Mommy?" Sakora said looking at Ryou.

"What, Sweetie?" Ryou asked smiling at his daughter.

"Can we watch Aladdin?" Sakora asked.

"Sure. Go put it on." Ryou said. Sakora jumped off of Bakura's lap and went over to the movie case and pulled out Aladdin and went to the tv and turned the DvD player on and put the disk in. As the movie started she came back over to the couch and climbed onto Bakura's lap and snuggled close to him and Ryou. Ryou smiled. Half way through the movie Sakora fell asleep. Ryou stood and Carefully picked her up. He carried her to her room and laid her down. He covered her up and kissed Sakora's forehead. He queitly left the room, and went back to the living room yawning.

"I'm going to bed. I have to work tomorrow." he said kissing Bakua's cheek. There was a flash of light.

"Looks like the storms here. Good night." Bakura said. Ryou looked at his father.

"Theres a spare room down the hall." he said Kaji nodded.

"Ok. Good night." he said.

"Night." Ryou said he left the room and went to his own he changed into his pjs and slipped into bed yawning. He heard the rain start as he closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

~~~KITTY FACE! :3~~~

**Me- I hope you liked it.**

**Bakura- What is with you and Aladdin?**

**Me- Actually my all time fav is The Lion King. I just said Aladdin becaue that was the first thing that popped into my head.**

**Ryou- Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me-Yo. **

**Bakura- My stupid little sister doesnt own shit. Only Sakora.**

**Me-*whines* BAKURA! Why are you so mean?**

**Bakura- SHUT UP AND STOP WHINING!**

**Me- *shuts ups, then queitly* Please don't send me to the shadow realm...**

**Bakura- *sighes* I despise you but I wouldnt send my own sister to the shadow realm... and Ryou would yell at me.**

**Me-YAY!*jumps Bakura* Love you big bro!**

**Bakura- GET OFF.**

**Me- "lets go***

**Ryou- Enjoy...**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

/Ryou to Bakura/

\Bakura to Ryou\

"talking in egyptian"

~~~Destined Chapter 8~~~

Ryou hugged his father goodbye.

"Bye, Papa. Be safe." he said. He let out a silent sigh. He didnt want his father to leave and return to Egypt. But he knew he had to. Kaji hugged Ryou tightly.

"Bye, Son. Be safe as well. Don't do anything dangerous, alright?" Kaji asked. Ryou smiled.

"Never, Papa." Ryou said. Kaji smiled pulling away from the hug.

"I should go. Don't want to miss my flight." Kaji said. Ryou walked him to the door. Sakora ran in.

"Wait!" she said. She held up a picture. "I drew this for you!" she told Ryou's father. Ryou smiled when he saw the picture, it was of him, Bakura, Kaji, and Sakora. His dad took the drawing and looked at it he smiled but frowned slightly when he saw Bakura. Ryou noticed and frowned.

"Thank you." Kaji said. Sakora smiled and hugged him.

"Have a nice trip, Grampa!" she said. Kaji smiled and chuckled.

"I will." he said. Bakura walked in and leaned against the wall. Ryou smiled at him. Bakura gave a small smiled. Kaji looked at him.

"Bakura." Kaji said glaring slightly.

"Kaji." Bakura sneered back glaring.

/Bakura... Please be nice./ Ryou said through the link.

\He doesnt like me. I don't like him. I'm not going to be nice to him if he is rude to me.\ Bakura said looking at his hikari.

"Malik called he and Marik are coming over for dinner." Bakura said. He pushed off the wall and turned.

"What? No Goodbye? You don't have anything to say to me?" Kaji asked. Ryou looked at him

"I have nothing to say to someone who won't listen." Bakura said then he left. Kaji snorted.

"Still rude." he said. Ryou frowned.

"Papa. Please. He's only being rude because your rude to him. Kura's changed. Really. Just give him a chance." Ryou said. "You need to get to the air port. Your going to miss your flight." Ryou said. Kaji nodded.

"Your right! Bye!" Kaji said rushing outside to the waiting taxi. Ryou sighed and went to the living room. Bakura was on the couch, he looked at Ryou as he sat next to him.

"Give him time. He'll trust you... He just needs to time to see that you've changed." Ryou said leaning aginst Bakura. Bakura wrapping his arms around him.

"He'll never trust me, Ry. Hell, I don't even trust me." he said. Sakora came in.

"Daddy? Why does grampa hate you?" she asked as she walked over. Bakura sighed.

"Nothing you need to know about, Sakora." Bakura answered.

"Did you do something bad?" Sakora asked. Bakura looked at her.

"...yes..." Bakura said.

"What did you do?" Sakora asked.

"You don't need to know what I did..." Bakura said. Sakora was about to speak again but Ryou cut her off.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asked. Sakora smiled.

"OK!" She said running out of the room to the game room. Ryou and Bakura stood and followed. Sakora was next to a box that was in the corner of the room. Ryou went over to her and smiled. He knelt down next to the box. He pulled out the duel disk that was in it and the two decks of cards. Bakura walked over. Ryou saw a gleam and set everything down and pulled out the Sennen Ring. Bakura blinked.

"You still have that?" he asked.

"Ofcourse." Ryou said smiling he put the necklace around Bakura's neck. "It is your's." Bakura held the Ring in his hands. It glowed slightly then stopped. The 5,000 year old thief smiled some. Ryou picked the decks up and looked through the cards. He smiled when he got to Change of Heart.

"I can't believe you still have these." Bakura said taking his deck and shifting through it smiling when he got to Dark Necrofear.

"I guess I never had the heart to throw them out." he said. Sakora sat by Bakura looking at his deck as he looked through it. She looked at the Ring and reached for it. Bakura saw her and smiled. Sakora grabbed it and lifted it up.

"Pretty." she said.

"It's the sennen Ring." Bakura said. Sakora blinked.

"Like the one in the story?" she asked.

"Yep. The same one." the Thief King said. Sakora gasped.

"Does that mean your the thief king from the story?" she asked. Bakura nodded.

"Yes. I'm the thief from the story. That's why my version of the story was different from your mother's." he said. Ryou smiled.

"Cool! My daddys the thief king!" Sakora cheered. Bakura chuckled.

~~~Scene change~~~

~~~Few hours later~~~3:50~~

Malik grabbed the keys to his bike. Marik sighed.

"Remind me why I have to come?" he asked. The hikari looked at his yami.

"Because I said so, thats why!" Malik said. The he smiled. "And I'm sure Sakora will be glade to see you." Marik sighed again.

"That girl is too hyper..." he said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go." he said grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him out the door.

"Fine. But I'm driving." Marik said grabbing the keys from Malik's hand. They got on the bike, Marik started it. Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's waist.

"Obey the speed limit!" he said.

"Whatever." Marik said as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.

~~~Lines of Awesomeness~~~~

Ryou hummed as he cooked dinner. He looked at the time and saw it was around 4:30. He finished up cooking frowning slightly. Bakura came in and went over to his hikari and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist.

"Smells nice. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Malik and Marik should have been here by now..." Ryou said leaning back into Bakura.

"Maybe they left late." Bakura said.

"No... Malik is always here around 4:20..." Ryou said. Sakora came in with the phone and went to Ryou.

"Mommy! Aunty Serenity wants to talk to you!" she said holding the phone up. Ryou tensed in Bakura's arms before taking the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Malik and Marik are here... They had a crash... Some one had ran a red light and hit them... They're alive but pretty messed up..." Serenity said. Ryou dropped the phone, it hit the floor. Bakura frowned.

"Ryou? Ry? What wrong?" he asked turning Ryou around so he was facing him. Ryou looked up at his yami tears in his eyes.

"We have to go to the hospital." he said. Bakura's eyes widened.

"You mean...?"

"A car ran a red light and hit the bike." Ryou said. He reached down and picked the phone up."We're on our way." he told Serenity then hung up. He set the phone on the counter, then left the kitchen Bakura and Sakora following. They put their shoes on and left the house heading to the car.

"Where are we going?" Sakora asked.

"The hospital." Bakura said. Sakora frowned slighty. They got in. Ryou started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

~~~End of Chap 8~~~

**Me- Yeah... So yeah... sorry for shortness... Review...**

**Bakura- No flames.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!**

**Bakura- Stop apologizing. **

**Me- Ok. Well again sorry for the looooong wait!**

**Bakura-What did I just say? She ones nothing. Nothing at all.**

**Sakora -*huggs bakura* Enjoy!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

/Ryou to Bakura/

\Bakura to Ryou\

"talking in egyptian"

~~~~ThisIsThePast~~~~

_Bye, Papa. Be safe." he said. He let out a silent sigh. He didnt want his father to leave and return to Egypt. But he knew he had to. Kaji hugged Ryou tightly._

_"Bye, Son. Be safe as well. Don't do anything dangerous, alright?" Kaji asked. Ryou smiled._

_"Never, Papa." Ryou said. Kaji smiled pulling away from the hug. _

_"I should go. Don't want to miss my flight." Kaji said. Ryou walked him to the door. Sakora ran in._

_"Wait!" she said. She held up a picture. "I drew this for you!" she told Ryou's father. Ryou smiled when he saw the picture, it was of him, Bakura, Kaji, and Sakora. His dad took the drawing and looked at it he smiled but frowned slightly when he saw Bakura. Ryou noticed and frowned._

_\He doesnt like me. I don't like him. I'm not going to be nice to him if he is rude to me.\ Bakura said looking at his hikari._

_"Malik called he and Marik are coming over for dinner." Bakura said. He pushed off the wall and turned._

_"What? No Goodbye? You don't have anything to say to me?" Kaji asked. Ryou looked at him_

_"I have nothing to say to someone who won't listen." Bakura said then he left. Kaji snorted._

_"Still rude." he said. Ryou frowned._

_"Papa. Please. He's only being rude because your rude to him. Kura's changed. Really. Just give him a chance." Ryou said. _

_"Give him time. He'll trust you... He just needs to time to see that you've changed." Ryou said leaning aginst Bakura. Bakura wrapping his arms around him._

_"He'll never trust me, Ry. Hell, I don't even trust me." he said. Sakora came in._

_He pulled out the duel disk that was in it and the two decks of cards. Bakura walked over. Ryou saw a gleam and set everything down and pulled out the Sennen Ring. Bakura blinked._

_"You still have that?" he asked._

_"Ofcourse." Ryou said smiling he put the necklace around Bakura's neck. "It is your's." Bakura held the Ring in his hands. It glowed slightly then stopped. The 5,000 year old thief smiled some. Ryou picked the decks up and looked through the cards. He smiled when he got to Change of Heart. _

_"I can't believe you still have these." Bakura said taking his deck and shifting through it smiling when he got to Dark Necrofear. _

_"I guess I never had the heart to throw them out." he said. Sakora sat by Bakura looking at his deck as he looked through it. She looked at the Ring and reached for it. Bakura saw her and smiled. Sakora grabbed it and lifted it up._

_"Remind me why I have to come?" he asked. The hikari looked at his yami._

_"Because I said so, thats why!" Malik said. The he smiled. "And I'm sure Sakora will be glade to see you." Marik sighed again._

_"That girl is too hyper..." he said. Malik rolled his eyes._

_"Come on, let's go." he said grabbing Marik's hand and dragging him out the door._

_"Fine. But I'm driving." Marik said grabbing the keys from Malik's hand. They got on the bike, Marik started it. Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's waist._

_"Obey the speed limit!" he said._

_"Whatever." Marik said as he pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. _

_"We have to go to the hospital." he said. Bakura's eyes widened._

_"You mean...?"_

_"A car ran a red light and hit the bike." Ryou said. He reached down and picked the phone up."We're on our way." he told Serenity then hung up. He set the phone on the counter, then left the kitchen Bakura and Sakora following. They put their shoes on and left the house heading to the car._

_"Where are we going?" Sakora asked._

_"The hospital." Bakura said. Sakora frowned slighty. They got in. Ryou started the car and pulled out of the driveway. _

~~~~~ThisIsMyLaughter~~~~

Ryou frowned as he entered Malik's and Mariks room. Both of the Egyptians were sleeping. Ryou sighed and checked to see if everything was working fine. There was a groan next to him and he turned to see Malik waking up.

"Hey, Malik." he said. Sakora ran to Malik's side.

"Uncle Malik are you ok?" she asked. Bakura whistled.

"Damn you got messed up didn't you?" he asked. Malik groaned.

"I feel horrible... Feel like I got hit by a train..." he said.

"Look like it, though if you were it by a train you'd be missing a few limbs..." Bakura said smiling.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny..." Malik said. Bakura snickered. Ryou sighed. Marik woke and groaned.

"Shit... What happened?" he asked.

"You were hit by a car... You need to stay laying down." Ryou said pushing Marik back down gentaly when the yami tried to sit up. Marik sighed. Sakora looked at him and went to his side. she tugged his hand and he looked at her.

"You ok? You wanna hug?" she asked. Marik blinked.

"Uhhhh... Yeah...Sure... I guess..." he said. Sakora smiled. Malik and Ryou smiled as Sakora climbed onto the bed and hugged Marik who was very confused. Bakura snickered.

"What's wrong, Marik? Scared she'll stab you?" he asked. Marik glared at him, causing Bakura to laugh more. Sakora pulled away and looked at the white-haired yami then at Marik who was now growling and glaring at Bakura.

"Shut it, Thief! I swear when I get out of this bed I'll-"

"You'll what? Hug Me? Hahahahaha!" Bakura laughed. Marik growled more. Malik laughed too and so did Ryou. Marik glared.

"There's not much you can do Marik.. hahaha... Bakura is a thief. He could easily beat you in a hand-to-hand fight. Hahahaha." Malik laughed smiling. Marik huffed and crossed his arms grumbling. Sakora blinked and tilted her head to the side.

~~~~ThisIsMySorrow~~~~~

Ryou, Bakura, and Sakora had returned home. Ryou had thrown away the forgotten dinner, cooking Alfredo Noodles, though he didnt eat and put the left-overs in the frigde. Right now he and Bakura were on the couch.

Ryou sighed,"I'm really tired... I'm gonna go to bed." he said pulling out of Bakura's arms and stading up. He yawned and left the room. Bakura sighed. He turned the tv off and stood. He went to his and Ryou's room and slipped inside silently and went over to the bed. He could see Ryou trembling form under the covers and frowned. He got into the bed pulling the cover's over himself and pulled Ryou to his chest.

"Shhhh... Its going to ok, Ry..." He whispered. Ryou curled up against him burying his face in the yami's chest.

"No, it's not! Marik and Malik were hurt because of me! Not to mention Duke and Tristen! It's all my fault! Everyone's going to get hurt and its all my fault!" Ryou sobbed.

"No! It's not your fault! None of this is your fault!" Bakura said.

"Yes it is! It's my fault Sakora and everyone else is in danger! It's all my fault!" Ryou cried. "It's all my fault. Everyone I care about is going to get hurt and there's nothing I can do about it..." Bakura pulled back and forced Ryou to look up at him.

"Ryou, listen to me damn it. It's not your fault. None of it is. Got it? We will find Taisho and we will stop him. Ok? Sakora isn't going to be taken away. I won't allow it." Bakura said, wipping the tears away. He kissed Ryou's forhead then his lips. Ryou kissed back closing his eyes. After a minute or so the broke and apart and Ryou snuggled into Bakura's chest. Bakura kissed the top of his head, stroking his hikari's hair as Ryou fell asleep. He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

~~~~ThisIsMyAnger~~~~~

Seto sighed as he shut his laptop. He still couldnt find Taisho. No one had. He let out a frustrated growl as he turned and looked out side. He had to find this bastard before he harmed anyone else, or worse stole Sakora.

"Damn it!" he slamed his fist down on his desk. Why was it so hard? He was Seto Kiaba! He could find anyone anywhere in under 3 minutes! So why was it so damn hard to pinpoint Taisho Takahasi? He should have found him by now! But he hadn't! Seto let out another growl as he stood and went to the window and looked out over the city glaring. His blue eyes sparkling with anger.

"Damn you to hell, Taisho Takahashi..." he snarled."May Seth have no pity for your soul." He turned from the window and left his office. He was the last one to leave the building as it was being locked up, going to his car he had the feeling he was being watched but ignored it as he got in his car, started it, and drove home.

~~~ThisIsMyFear~~~

Joey sat in bed sighing. He was scared. Who was next? Him? Seto? Mokuba? Serenity? Yami, Yugi? Ryou? He whimpered. He didn't know. Know one did, and it _terrified_ Joey. Seto had yet to find where Taisho was, and now Malik and Marik were in the hospital along with Duke and Tristen. This wasn't right! This shouldn't be happening! Not to them! Bad things shouldnt happen! Not to good people! It wasnt fair! Joey drew his knees to his chest trembling. Wrapping his arms around his legs he shut his eyes tightly trying to push his fears aside.

_'Everything will be fine... Seto will find him and We will all be safe again... It's going to be fine...'_

It didn't work. Joey whimpered, he looked up when he felt arms wrapp around him, and saw Seto sitting next to him.

"Joey. Every thing will be fine." he said. Joey frowned.

"How can you be sure?" he asked."There a psychopath running around, Seto! He's already harmed four of our friends! What if he goes after Ryou or even Sakora next?"

"I will find him. I swear it. I'll find Taisho Takahashi, and I will lock him up for good." Seto said. He kissed Joey's forehead. "Now goto sleep, Pup. I'm here. You're safe. You have nothing to fear." he whispered as he laid down pulling Joey with him. Joey curled up next to the CEO. Seto pulled the covers over them both, and the fell asleep.

~~~ThisIsMyConfusion~~

~~~Sakora's POV~~~

I'm confused. Mommy is really upset and scared... Daddy seems upset to... Uncle Duke and Tristen are still in the hospital and now Uncle Malik and Uncle Marik are too... I don't understand what's happening... Why is everyone upset and getting hurt? I'm so confused... No one is telling me what's going on... I heard mommy crying... He kept saying it was his fault that Uncle Tristen, Uncle Duke, and Uncle Malik and Marik are in the hospital... Daddy said it wasn't but Mommy kept saying it was...

But... Mommy wouldnt hurt them... He loves Uncle Malik and Uncle Duke and Uncle Tristen... He wouldnt hurt them! So why is Mommy blaming himself? I'm so confused... I don't like this at all... I wan't everything to go back the way it was... I want everyone to be happy and smiling!

I want to see Mommy smiling and laughing again...

I want to see everyone smiling and laughing...

I'm so confused...

~~~ThisIsMyWorry~~~

Yugi sighed, worry gripping his heart. He's friends and himself were in danger and it worried him not knowing when the next attack would come or who be be next. He worried for Ryou's and Sakora's safety the most.

_'Ryou, Sakora... Oh Ra please don't let them be next...'_

He looked up when Yami walked in. Yami came over.

"Aibou... You need to stop worrying.. Tomb Robber is with them. They are fine." he said. Yugi sighed.

"... I know... But I can't help it. What he goes after Sakora, and Bakura isn't there? Ryou wouldn't beable to protect her by himself..." Yugi said.

"Bakura would be by Ryou's side untill this psychopath is locked up again." Yami reassured his hikari. Yugi nodded.

"I suppose you're right..." he said.

"Come. It's late. Let's go to bed." Yami said.

"Ok." Yugi said following Yami to their room.

~~~ThisIsMyConcern~~~

Mokuba sat at his window looking up at the starry sky. He was deeply concerned for his brother and his friends. He had heard Joey's whimpers earlier, they stopped a few minutes ago so Mokuba could only guess that Seto had came home and comforted him. Mokuba sighed. First Tristen and Duke had been jumped, then Malik and Marik had been hit by a car... He frowned. Who was next? His Brother and Joey? Yami and Yugi? The psycho seemed to be attacking pairs. Seeing as everytime his brother went out alone he came back safe. His consern deepened as he thought of Seto and Joey leaving and getting jumped or get in a car crash.

_'How many of us must suffer before this insanity stops?'_

~~~ThisIsMyJoy~~~

Taisho chuckled darkly. The Doctor was breaking. Any day now he would give in and hand his precious little girl over, and he'd have his daught back. But that other one, the doctor's look a like will prove to be trouble some... He'd have to take care of him if he were to break Ryou and get Sakora... There is also Seto Kiaba... He has come to close to finding Taisho to many times forcing him to move locations... But it be to suspicious to take the CEO out... He'd surely be found then... For right now he'll take out the other's and watch the doctor squirm. Taisho cackled.

"Oh... My dear Ryou... Hehehehe. I'll break you one way or another... And I will get my daughter back." he chuckled.

~~~~ThisIsTheEndOfChapter9~~~~

**Me-Did you see what I did there? With the lines? Did ya? Huh? Did ya? XD Anyway again sorry for late update.**

**Ryou-Review!**

**Bakura-No Flames.**

**Sakora-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me- Yo! Yes I'm Updating no more writer's block! ^^**

**Bakura- Simply amazing. You actually remember to update a story. And also WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU FINISH RETURN OF MARIK!?**

**Me-*Hides behind Ryou* I... ummm... Got distracted...**

**Bakura- BY WHAT!?**

**Me- Bleach...**

**Bakura- You're completely hopeless!**

**Ryou- Bakura be nice.**

**Sakora- Daddy's angry!*Giggles***

**Bakura- *crosses his arms and glares daggers at me***

**Me- *cowers behind Ryou***

**Ryou- BAKURA!**

**Bakura- Fine...**

**Sakora-*giggles* Daddy got in trouble!**

**Ryou-*picks Sakora up* Yes he did**

**Bakura- Enjoy the damn story.**

~~~Destined Chapter 10~~~

*Ryou's POV*

A few weeks passed with no injury to anyone else, and Duke, Tristen, Marik and Malik were released, Duke had gained use of his left arm but had no feeling in it at all. Seto was still searching for Taisho... He still hasn't found him... I'm worry everytime I leaven Sakora at school... Afraid that Taisho will take her and I won't see her again.. I sigh as I drop my bag by the door and took off my jacket and hung it up. I was so tired. I had gotten a call at 11 last night and I had to go in and help the take care of the patients. There had been a massive car accident and there were a lot of injured people, there had been five deaths, two had died instantly, and the other three died on the way to the hospital. I sighed again running a hand through my hair as I went to the kitchen for a drink. I looked at the time, it was 8 50 am. I sighed once again as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Just get back?" I looked up at Bakura.

"Yeah... Is Sakora at school?" I asked.

"No. She's sick. She threw up this morning." Bakura said. I frowned.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She didn't have a fever. She's resting right now." he said. I nodded, and left to go check on her. When I walked in Sakora was just waking up and curling up and went over her.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"My tummy hurts." she whimpered as she rolled onto her back and looked up at me. I hummed and pulled her into my arms.

"Did you take so medice?" I asked. She nodded.

"Daddy gave me some and told me to go back to bed and rest." she said. I smiled and stood holding her.

"Ok. That's good. Have you eaten?"

"No... I tred to eat breakfeast but it came back up..." Sakora said.

"Hmm. Well let's get you some crackers. They'll help settle your stomach." I said carrying her from the room and to the kitchen Bakura smiled when we walked in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked Sakora.

"Tummy stil hurts." she said. Bakura took her and held her. I got the crackers and handed them to Sakora.

"Here. This will make your tummy better.' I said kissing her cheek. Sakora started to slowly eat them as Bakura carried her to the living room and sat down with her. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. My cell went off and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hey, whatcha doing?"_

"I just got home. I'm about to take a nap." I said yawning."So What do you want?"

_"Just seeing if your ok." _Malik said.

"I'm Fine just really tired." I answered. "I have to go. Sakora's sick... I can't talk long."

_"Sakora's sick? Is she Ok?" _

"Yes. She is. Bye." I hung up and yawned once more. I felt arms wrap around me and looked up at Bakura.

"Go to bed. I'll take care of Sakora." he said kissing my cheek.

"Ok.." I said, pulling away. Bakura smiled at me. I smiled back and headed to our room. I laid down covering up and fell asleep.

*Normal POV*

Bakura sighed as he headed to the living room where Sakora was watching cartoons as she nibbled on the crackers. He smiled as sat down.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yep. My tummy isnt hurting any more." she said smiling.

"That's good." Bakura said smiling back. Sakora got in his lap and curled up against him. Bakura smiled hugging her as they watched the cartoon. Sakora smiled snuggling into him. Bakura smiled.

*End of Chap 10*

**Me- End.**

**Bakura- That is too short of a chapter! Continue now!**

**Me- NO!**

**Ryou- Review! Sorry for the shortness!**

**Sakora- No flames!**


End file.
